Au nom de mon frère
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: [UA]Roy entame sa première année comme professeur diplômé à l’école secondaire King Bradley de Central ouest. Il y fera la rencontre d'Edward, un adolescent de 18 ans aux allures de perturbateur mais qui semble trop calme... Et a un QI de 180 ! [Royed]
1. L'innocent à l'allure d'un damné

Au nom de mon frère

Titre : Au nom de mon frère

Genre : Angst et romance (happy end)

Rating : T

Pairing : RoyxEdward

Résumé : C'est l'histoire ou Roy entame sa première année en tant que professeur diplômé à l'école secondaire King Bradley de Central-ouest. Roy y fera la rencontre d'Edward, un adolescent aux allures du perturbateur (car il a souvent des blessures sur son corps) mais qui semble horriblement calme, trop calme même… Et possède un QI au dessus de 180.  
Il découvrira par la suite l'horreur que vivent Ed et Al (surtout Ed) et fera tout pour les aider.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

------

Chapitre 1 : L'innocent à l'allure d'un damné

7 septembre 1917, 8h05… Aujourd'hui était l'heure d'entamer une nouvelle année scolaire à l'école secondaire King Bradley de Central-ouest. Roy Mustang, âgé de vingt-cinq ans pénètre à l'intérieur de l'enceinte scolaire, un certain stress habitant son corps : Il avait terminé ses études à l'âge de vingt-deux ans et avaient passé ces trois dernières années en tant que professeur remplaçant dans diverses écoles. Cette année, il était pris à contrat définitif dans cet établissement et avait un peu le trac, comme à chaque rentrée qu'il avait vécu. Passant devant le secrétariat, il en profita pour prendre son horaire et la fiche de présence de la classe dont il serait titulaire.

_Nom du titulaire : Roy Mustang, professeur de Latin_

_Classe assignée : 6eme secondaire E, local : 112_

_Option : Latin-Science_

_Horaire provisoire de la classe : Du lundi au vendredi, de 8h10 à 16h10 et le mercredi jusque 11h50._

_(Voir détail de l'horaire sur feuille annexe)_

_Liste de présence : Autre feuille annexe._

Il gravit les escaliers menant jusqu'au premier étage et longea le couloir menant à la classe dont il serait titulaire. Prenant une grande inspiration lorsqu'il vit l'attroupant d'une vingtaine d'élève attendant patiemment devant le local, il s'approcha, sourire aux lèvres – sourire auquel les filles répondirent par de jolies rougissements et les garçons par de jolis regards noirs – et, ouvrant la salle, il y entra, suivit de près par la vingtaine élève dont il put constater que les filles, grâce aux rougissements, étaient au moins septante-cinq pourcents des étudiants. Nouveau soupir pour lui, il allait en baver cette année aussi ! A croire que tous les directeurs d'école le faisaient exprès !

Il leva ses yeux onyx et scruta du regard les étudiants qui seraient ses élèves pour l'année entière. Certains garçons lui lançaient des regards noirs, les filles, elles, avaient des cœurs dans leurs yeux et rougissaient dès qu'elles croisaient son regard – Vraiment, il n'avait jamais de chance ! – et alors, tut au fond, une paire d'yeux d'or sans émotions attira son attention. Elles appartenaient à ce qui lui semblait être une fille – mais il vit bien vite que c'était un garçon ! Il avait de longs cheveux dorés retenus en une queue de cheval et ses habits noirs – blouse sans manche, pantalon ample, une bande de tissus noirs à ses poignets – témoignaient de l'attitude typique du mauvais élève.

-_Parfait ! Il manquait plus que le cancre ! Typique…_ », Songea Mustang avant de se lancer enfin dans al communication à haute voix. « Bien le bonjour à vous ! Je suis le professeur Roy Mustang ! J'enseigne le latin et je serai votre titulaire cette année. Si vous avez donc un souci, vous pouvez alors vous adresser à moi ! Si vous le voulez bien, et comme c'est la première heure, nous allons d'abord faire l'appel et puis, nous ferons, ensemble, plus ample connaissance. »

Il sortit alors la liste de présence et commença, lentement, à faire l'appel, prenant soin de mémoriser les visages correspondant aux noms qu'ils citaient. Arrivé alors à « Elric, Edward », il eut soudain un silence total. Pensant sans doute que le dénommé était absent, il était prêt à passer au nom suivant lorsqu'il remarqua alors une main levée, située toute à l'arrière de la classe : le fameux jeune blond aux yeux dorés. Surpris, il ne put qu'incliner la tête avant de reprendre où il en était.

L'appel terminé, Roy passa à la présentation. Tous se présentèrent excepté – et Roy s'en était douté – le jeune blond aux allures de mauvais garçon dénommé Edward Elric. Soufflant que l'année commence extrêmement bien, il passa alors aux habituelles révisions de Septembre, histoire de voir où en étaient les élèves. A son grand étonnement, Edward Elric répondit à toutes questions qu'il posait et d'une facilité déconcertante, avec presque une pointe d'ennui dans la voix et toujours, sans aucunes émotions particulières dans les yeux. Roy vint à se demander si c'était vraiment un cancre ou juste un bon élève qui voulait se donner un genre « ténébreux ». Quant aux autres de la classe… N'en parlons même pas, cela lui donnait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser : certes, les garçons, pour la plupart, excellaient dans ce qu'ils faisaient… Certaines filles aussi mais on aurait dit que la majorité d'entre elles s'étaient liées ensemble afin d'en découvrir plus sur sa vie personnelle qu'à vouloir réviser le cours.

-« Très bien, une dernière question. Qui peut me traduire ceci :_ Plinius noster multos hospites ad cenam invitare solet._» Interrogea Roy. C'était plus une question pour évaluer les capacités du blond que pour l'ensemble de la classe : ce dernier l'intriguait ! « Personne ? Et vous vous dites être en dernière année de Latin ? Vous devez vous moquez de moi ! » Termina-t-il, souriant d'un air « Je suis plus intelligent que vous » qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Les filles soupirèrent, certaines déclarant à haute voix que le prof avait une sacrée classe alors que les garçons, eux, baissaient la tête, honteux de l'incapacité à traduire la phrase avant de soudain foudroyer Roy du regard : Ce n'était pas leurs fautes s'ils avaient oublié la signification de trois quart des mots de cette foutue phrase, non plus !

Une main se leva, main que Roy reconnut comme celle d'Edward Elric. L'adolescent, une fois qu'il eut confirmation de son autorisation à parler, se plaça correctement sur sa chaise, le dos bien droit, avant de déclarer d'une voix assurée la traduction de la phrase prononcée :

-« Notre cher Pline a l'habitude d'inviter des hôtes en grand nombre au repas du soir. » Le jeune homme retourna lors à ses pensées… A quoi cela lui aurait servi d'attendre la confirmation de monsieur Mustang ? Il savait en lui-même que c'était correct !

-« Bien, fort bien… Pour une traduction littérale, je veux dire ! » Sourit Mustang. Il remarqua alors un éclat de curiosité apparaître dans les yeux du garçon… Yeux qui se mirent alors à l'observer fixement… En attente de la correction « Seulement, il serait mieux de traduire de façon littéraire et non littérale ! La phrase aurait un meilleur sens pour tous : Notre cher Pline a l'habitude d'inviter beaucoup d'hôtes à dîner ! Ne pensez-vous pas, monsieur Elric ? »

-« … Vous avez raison, professeur…. » Chuchota le jeune blond, assez fort pour que Roy l'entende. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains et à nouveau, plus aucunes émotions ne se reflétaient dans ses yeux et il repartit dans ses rêveries.

------

La fin de cette première journée de cours venait de sonner et autant les élèves que les professeurs, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, ayant trouvé cette journée longue et difficile. Roy rangea ses affaires, ignorant pour la « _il-ne-savait-combien-de-fois_ » les regards des jeunes adolescentes qui ne cessaient de rougir et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui : bon sang… Pourquoi était-il devenu professeur encore ? Peut-être qu'il aurait du allez enseigner dans le privé…. Il eut alors un fort doute et se surprit à penser que cela aurait été du pareil au même ! Soupirant, il souhait un bon retour à ses élèves dans un sourire et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Alors qu'il passait près de la salle de gymnastique, il entendit quelques rires et des bruits ressemblant assez à un coup donné et à un corps qui tombe par terre. Il se dirigea vers la source même et se retrouva alors dos à une bande de cinq adolescents qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à torturer un pauvre innocent.

-« Et bien, alors ? On ne dit plus rien ? » Rit un jeune de la bande.

-« Tu me fais vraiment pitié ! » Cracha un autre, donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac du malheureux qui était à terre.

-« Et moi, tu me donnes la gerbe ! C'est à se demander ce qu'un déchet comme toi peut bien faire ici ! » Vociféra un autre, déclenchant des rires chez les quatre autres.

-« Dites donc, vous… Je peux savoir ce qui semble vous amuser autant ? » Questionna Roy, les sourcils froncés.

Les cinq adolescents se retournèrent et Roy en reconnut au moins deux d'entre eux : Ils faisaient partie de sa classe titularisée ! Frémissant de peur, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette sans demander leurs restes. Roy se promit d'avoir une « discussion » avec les deux de la bande qu'il connaissait : ce genre de chose n'était pas impunissable. Il s'approcha afin d'aider le pauvre malheureux qui s'était retrouvé entre leurs griffes et il eut le choc de sa vie. Devant lui, Edward Elric se relevait avec tant bien que mal, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Mustang, la surprise passée, aidant le garçon à se relever et à ramasser ses affaires.

-« … Je vais bien. » Répondit simplement le jeune blond, évitant de le regarder.

-« Il faut aller soigner ça ! Viens ! » Fit doucement Mustang.

-« … Non, ce ne sera pas la peine ! Ca va… » Répondit Edward, se détournant de l'homme, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Roy attrapa d'autorité la main du plus jeune qui poussa un petit COUIC de surprise. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur même de l'école, à la recherche de l'infirmerie dans laquelle il fit asseoir le blond aux yeux dorés et, constatant que l'infirmière n'était pas là, il entreprit lui-même de nettoyer la plaie et de passer une blouse propre au garçon – celle qui portait était sale et puis… Il prendrait soin de mettre un mot afin d'avertir la jeune demoiselle de ne pas s'inquiéter de produits utilisés et de vêtements disparus.

-« Bien, nous allons nettoyer ta plaie au visage et puis, on s'occupera de celle au ventre. » Commenta simplement Roy, imbibant un coton de désinfectant « Attention, ça pique ! » Ajouta-il ensuite, déposant doucement le coton imbibé sur la plaie située près des lèvres. Le jeune frémit, fermant les yeux sous la douleur l'espace d'une seconde.

-« … Merci.. » Souffla Edward, prêt à se relever avant que Roy ne le refasse s'asseoir à nouveau avec un regard qui voulait dire : « _Je n'ai pas encore fini !_ ».

-« Enlève ta blouse. » Ordonna simplement le sexy professeur de latin.

-« … Ce n'est pas la peine, professeur. Je n'ai pas mal. » Répondit Edward, détournant le regard pour ne pas que l'homme remarque la peur qui le gagnait.

-« Je t'ai demandé d'enlever ta chemise, il me semble ! » Rétorqua fermement Roy mais avec quand même de la douceur – il avait vu la lueur effrayée de l'adolescent.

Edward sentit comme si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre alors que, lentement, il enlevait sa blouse. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que le bel homme vienne à lui poser des questions et découvre tout. Aussi non, tout ce qu'il aurait mis des années à bâtir pour protéger son petit frère Alphonse n'aura servi à rien !

… Minute… Depuis quand trouvait-il beau son professeur de latin ?

Il sentit les yeux de son professeur fixé sur son corps avec insistance – et sûrement de dégoût... Qui ne le serait pas ? – lorsque, ayant retiré sa blouse, il laissa ainsi voir son corps mutilé d'hématomes, de coupures profondes et légères, certaines anciennes qui avaient formé des cicatrises et d'autres, bien plus récentes – il les avait obtenues hier soir !

Roy, lui, était profondément choque : plus encore que lorsqu'il avait vu que c'était le blond qui s'était retrouvé sous les coups des cinq autres jeunes. Ayant été un « sale petit voyou » lui-même durant son adolescence, il savait parfaitement reconnaître les coups provoqué par une bagarre – comme c'était le cas pour le bleu situé au niveau de l'estomac – à ceux qui avaient été provoqué par… Maltraitance ? Afin de ne pas effrayer l'adolescent, il ne posa aucunes questions et se contenta de soigner toutes les blessures visibles à lui. Il passa ensuite une blouse propre au blond qui le remercia dans un murmure avant de quitter la salle vivement.

Roy, lui, se posait quelques questions. Il était assez sur que ce n'était pas de traces du à une bagarre de jeune : le garçon lui semblait rester bien souvent dans son coin, comme s'il cherchait à s'effacer du monde. Peut-être… Devrait-il surveiller le jeune et essayer d'en prendre plus sur lui via les autres professeurs ?

C'était décidé. Tant qu'il ne serait pas rassuré sur la raison exacte de ces hématomes et coupures, il surveillerait le blond et tenterait, s'il y parvient – il était bien plus doué pour discuter avec les femmes ! – de conquérir la confiance d'Edward Elric en espérant, qu'un jour, le jeune blond lui révèle le pourquoi de ces blessures…

------

Awwww… Cette idée de fic m'a été donnée alors que je rédigeais le chapitre 6 de « Une semaine en compagnie de Yao Ling » ! Je ne pense pas que cette fic contiendrait énormément de chapitre ! Peut-être six comme pour « Et si… ». Enfin, on verra !

A la prochaine avec, soit la suite d'une de mes autre fics, soit la suite de celle-ci, soit une prochaine parodie de conte :p

Saphir.


	2. Cours particuliers

Enfin le second chapitre J'ai bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais 

Voici les réponses aux com's

_**Chaoskey :**_ Waw, je suis ravie que tu postes un commentaire J'ai vraiment adorée ta fic « le château de la lune » et je suis donc honorée que tu com's à ton tour :D Une idée sur qui bat Ed ? C'est encore bien pire que de battre ce qu'il lui arrive TT Ce chapitre répondra à tes interrogations mais pas tout et c'est fait exprès XD

_**Mikie :**_ Même idée ? Tu peux écrire ta fic, tu sais ! Je en suis pas contre et puis, os histoires vont différencier car nous avons tous une façon différente de voir les choses :D Voila la suite :)

_**Yusuki :**_ Je suis très heureuse qu'elle est à ton goût ! Fic du siècle ? (rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux) Merci :D Voila la suite !

_**Love chocolat :**_ Je suis Belge ! Je vais d'ailleurs donnés des explications pour le système belge après la réponse aux com's !

_**Hawk :**_ Très contente que tu aimes Et ne t'en fais pas pour le système scolaire, c'est expliqué ci-dessous ! Oui, je suis Belge. Pour le QI, je me suis renseignée sur un site sûr et on me dit que le surdoué peut avoir un QI jusque 199 !

_**Mykomi :**_ Voila la suite !

_**Thealie :**_ Merci :D

_**Shindell :**_ Je suis contente qu'elle soit facile et agréable à lire ! Ce genre de chose est plutôt dur à faire quand on a pas d'expérience dans le domaine de l'écriture Voila la suite !

_**Lilli Rose :**_ La voilà :D Lol. Ne t'enf ais pas, jamais je n'abandonnerai une fic non finie :p

_**FlameMetal :**_ Je suis super contente que tu suives ma fic mais ca, je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit :p ET ben, tu vas découvrir un peu dans ce chapitre et quand à ce qui arrive à Ed, je pense que vous vous en douterez un peu après avoir lu ce chapitre !

Quant à ce fameux système scolaire. Je pense que pour tous les pays, le primaire s'arrête vers 11-12 ans !

Alors voilà comment j'explique le secondaire :

1ere secondaire : 12-13 ans

2eme : 13-14 ans

3eme : 14-15 ans

4eme : 15-16 ans

5eme : 16-17 ans

Et enfin, la 6eme : 17-18 ans ! J'espère que vous comprenez un peu ! J'aurais voulu faire par le système français mais je ne comprends pas du tout son fonctionnement ! SI on pourrait m'expliquer, ce sera super ! Merci :D

Chapitre 2 : Cours particuliers

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette rentrée quelque peu mouvementée. Roy, fidèle à lui-même, avait bien entendu mis le blond sous surveillance mais les seules choses qu'il trouva furent : Edward était isolé de tout le monde, semblait ailleurs peu importe le moment et surtout… Les résultats plus qu'incroyables qu'il obtenait aux contrôles les laissait froid comme de la glace. A part ce premier jour où Roy y avait décelé une once de curiosité, plus rien n'était apparu dans les yeux d'or vides d'émotions.

Il s'était légèrement entretenu avec quelques professeurs qui avaient eu le blond en classe au cours des dernières années et il avait appris que l'adolescent s'était toujours manifesté de la sorte. Ils avaient pourtant bien essayé de le socialiser mais soit, il rejetait lui-même le contact des autres – ce qui était très souvent le cas – soit, il se faisait rejeter lui-même. Cependant, une certaine enseignante de troisième rénovée lui avait appris qu'elle avait surpris un jour le jeune ado en compagnie de son petit frère et jamais elle n'avait vu les yeux d'or d'Edward Elric aussi vitalisant de joie que ce jour-là ! Roy en vint à la même conclusion que les autres professeurs : Edward Elric devait horriblement s'ennuyer vu son quotient intellectuel évalué à légèrement plus de cent quatre-vingt. Un surdoué, voilà ce qu'il était.

Le proviseur lui apprit alors qu'ils avaient bien essayé de discuter avec le jeune à propos d'écoles spécialisées pour les surdoués tels que lui mais rien n'y avait fait : Edward Elric était resté égal à lui-même et avait poliment refusé, déclarant qu'une telle école ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de son petit frère qu'il protégeait plus que tout – car évidemment, l'école la plus proche de son domicile lui aurait demandé à habiter en kot.

Un jour, Roy eut une idée. Il attendit la fin du cours du mercredi – car sa classe titularisée terminait avec lui – pour entretenir une certaine discussion avec un certain beau blond.

Minute… Ne venait-il pas de trouver son élève : beau ?

Si ?

Merde…

-« Monsieur Elric, pourrais-je vous voir maintenant ? » Demanda Roy alors que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires.

Il vit le jeune blond le sonder légèrement du regard, acquiescer de la tête tout en continuant à ranger ses affaires et se diriger vers lui, attendant ce que son professeur avait de si important à lui dévoiler. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sorti, Roy inspira profondément et se lança dans les explications de son idée qui, il l'espérait, devrait plaire à son élève.

-« Et bien, voilà… Comme tu le sais, tu as un quotient assez élevé et de ce fait, tu apprends plus vite et plus facilement que tous les autres élèves réunis. Je vois bien que tu t'ennuies et oui… » Il leva la main pour empêcher le blond de l'interrompre « Je sais que tu refuses de te séparer de ton frère. Je possède un programme d'étude assez avancé. » Il sortit une pile de livre qu'il tendit au jeune dont les yeux semblaient s'éclairer d'une petite joie « Si tu le veux, je peux t'enseigner, en dehors des cours, cela va de soi, des cours particuliers spécialement adapté à ton niveau. »

Il vit Edward Elric le regarder étrangement et la petite étincelle apparue dans ses yeux l'instant d'avant disparut, laissant place au regard habituellement de marbre de l'adolescent.

-« Il… Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon père mais… » Bégaya-t-il étrangement et Roy crut, l'espace d'une seconde, lire de la peur et de l'appréhension dans le regard d'or.

-« Si tu le souhaites, je peux m'entretenir avec ton père… » Sourit-il.

-« Non ! Ce ne sera pas la peine… Je lui demanderais moi-même, professeur. Excusez-moi, mon petit frère m'attend. Je vous dirai quoi demain. Au revoir professeur. » Serrant son sac, rendant les livres à Mustang, Edward Elric se détourna et quitta plutôt précipitamment la classe, sous le regard surpris de Roy qui, décidément, ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'étrange garçon.

------------------

Edward, accompagné de son petit frère Alphonse Elric, rentra chez lui. Il déposa mollement son sac dans sa chambre avant de se faire arrêter par un Al inquiet et apeuré. Il lui sourit doucement, déclarant qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et qu'il était content d'empêcher qu'IL lui fasse du mal. Se détachant de la poignée d'Al, Edward rentra dans LA chambre… Qui l'attendait plus qu'impatiemment.

Il en ressortit trois heures plus tard et Al vit le visage souriant de son frère… Un visage qu'habituellement, il ne lui réservait qu'à lui mais cette fois, Edward semblait dans ses pensées. Se baissant à son hauteur, Edward lui déclara que désormais, en plus de l'interdiction de le toucher, IL devait désormais le laisser rentrer plus tard que prévu afin de lui permettre de suivre un programme de cours avancé. Alphonse sourit légèrement à la nouvelle mais intérieurement, son cœur se brisa encore une fois, sachant que si IL le laissait faire ça… Cela voulait dire qu'Ed se devrait de payer encore plus. Un regard sur son frère plus âgé qui se dirigeait douloureusement vers la salle d'eau lui confirma ses sombres pensées.

------------------

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, le professeur Roy Mustang reçut la visite de son élève surdoué qui lui demanda, timidement, si l'offre d'hier tenait toujours, déclarant d'une voix plus aisée que son père avait finalement accepté après bien des… Hum… Discussions.

-« Bien sûr. » Sourit-il devant, il en était certain, la soif d'apprendre de l'adolescent blond « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé de salle de classe disponible. Il faudra donc allez chez moi… Cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Ne t'en fait surtout pas, le proviseur est prévenu ! »

-« Non… Ca ne me dérange pas… » Répondit Edward Elric, le visage à nouveau de marbre et empli d'ennui.

Le tour jusqu'à la maison du professeur fut calme et silencieux. Roy n'habitait pas trop loin, à peine à cinq minutes de l'établissement ce qui lui permettait d'économiser de l'essence et de faire de la marche, ce qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Ils arrivèrent vers une maison plutôt modeste, à la façade impeccablement blanche. La porte, le toit et les choisis étaient noirs et les fenêtres, elles, possédaient des volets d'un style italien, en bois et également noirs. Un petit perron se situait à l'entrée même et la maison était barricadée par une clôture blanche, en bois également.

L'intérieur était tout aussi coquet, songea Edward, admirant secrètement les goûts modestes de son professeur en matière de décoration et de style de vie – _vue l'augmentation de cancre dans les établissements secondaires_, songeait parfois le blond, _les professeurs devaient énormément amassés d'argent pour continuer à enseigner ! _– et le suivit jusqu'au salon, avant de finalement remarquer un certaine petit détail.

-« Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, professeur, n'êtes vous pas marié ? Je ne vois aucunes photos depuis que je suis entré. »

-« Hum ? Non, je ne suis pas marié, pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? » Sourit-il d'un sourire moqueur en voyant les joues d'Edward Elric se colorer légèrement « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'attaque aux marmots dans ton genre ! »

-« Je-ne-suis-pas-petit ! » Gronda légèrement Edward Elric, une sorte de feu dévastateur allumant les yeux d'or.

Roy rit face à la susceptibilité du blond : il avait déjà remarqué que le jeune était particulièrement petit mais ne se doutait pas qu'il en faisait un tel complexe ! Il partit dans la cuisine, après avoir demandé au jeune s'il désirait quelque chose à boire. Il en revint cinq minutes plus tard, un verre de thé glacé à la main, une pile de livres dans l'autre.

-« Merci… » Fit simplement le jeune avant de prendre un livre au hasard dans la pile « Niveau universitaire ?»

-« Exactement. Je ne connaissais pas ton niveau actuel en connaissance alors un ami à moi, qui est éducateur, 'ma conseillé de prendre une exemplaire de chaque livre de toutes les universités du pays.

-« Et bien, à vrai dire… Je… Je ne suis jamais allez plus loin que les connaissances du secondaire… »Avoua honteusement Edward Elric, la tête baissée.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. » Sourit légèrement Roy « Et puis, au moins, cela va permettre de te divertir et tout au long de l'année, non ? » Sous le regard surpris de son élève, il reprit « Je veux bien que tu sois surdoué, mais ne crois quand même pas que tu vas tout apprendre en une leçon, non ? »

A sa plus grande surprise, le visage d'Edward Elric se transforma littéralement : des étoiles de joies firent scintiller les yeux d'or et un grand sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis que les cours avaient débutés, Edward Elric souriait comme un enfant de première année primaire qui découvrait les joies de l'apprentissage et de la vie scolaire.

Deux heures lus tard, Roy s'étira, ravi. Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement : le jeune dévorait avec une soif d'informations ahurissante les nouvelles informations que les livres lui offraient et semblaient enfin s'ouvrir au monde. Plus souriant, le visage moins figé, les yeux parfaitement expressifs, il faisait davantage penser à une petit enfant qui apprenait pour la première fois à lire, écrire et calculer. Roy vint même à se demander pourquoi il refusait tellement d'aller dans une école spéciale pour les gens comme lui ou bien pourquoi les parents, qui avaient appris le génie de leur fils dès la primaire, ne l'avait pas directement envoyé dans une école pour surdoués.

-« Dis-moi, Edward… Tu permets que je te nomme Edward ? » Demanda Roy.

-« Oui, bien sûr… » Répondit simplement le jeune, ne détachant pas son regard du livre qu'ils étudiaient.

-« Tes parents… Ne t'ont-ils jamais proposés de faire ce genre de chose : les cours particuliers ? » Questionna-t-il doucement, dans le but de ne pas se faire braquer le jeune.

-« … Ma mère est partie sans un mot quand j'avais dix ans et… Mon père… Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il se soucie de ce que moi et mon petit frère Al pouvons faire à l'école… » Murmura difficilement Edward que Roy crut même avoir mal entendu.

-« Pardon, je n'aurais pas du. » S'excusa Roy, Relevant le regard surpris du blondinet.

-« Vous ne saviez pas, vous n'avez donc rien à vous faire pardonné ! »Répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils et Roy craignit l'avoir blessé.

-« Hum… Professeur… Il commence à se faire tard, mon petit frère a fini depuis une heure et… » Commença doucement Edward, se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

-« Oui, je pense aussi qu'il serait plus sage d'arrêter. Que penses-tu de faire des séances de deux heures tous les jours de la semaine ? Sauf le week-end, bien entendu » Rit-il légèrement.

Il vit Edward Elric sourire à nouveau et en sentit son cœur gonflé de fierté, fier d'avoir réussi à percer de quelque peu la coquille du jeune.

-----------------

Edward courait à en perdre haleine. Si jamais il arrivait en retard… IL le lui avait dit : Al s'en prendrait ! Un coup d'œil à sa montre, lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte du petit appartement, le fit soupirer de bonheur : il était arrivé cinq minutes avant la fin de l'échéance !

Passant la porte, il se fit violemment attraper par la peau du coup et, tout aussi violemment, il fut éjecté contre le mur du petit hall d'entrée.

-« OU ETAIS-TU PASSE ? » Hurla un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux et les yeux d'or comme Edward et qui, d'un léger certain point de vue physique, ressemblait au jeune blond.

-« J'étais à ces cours particuliers ! Ils durent deux heures car c'est vraiment difficile ! » Tenta d'articuler Edward : pas facile lorsqu'une main vous serrait la gorge.

-« TU AS INTERET A PAS ME MENTIR SINON TU SAIS CE QUI ATTENDS AL ! MAINTENANT, TU ME REJOINS IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Hurla l'homme, les yeux flambants d'ivresse et de colère.

-« … Oui, papa… » Souffla le blond lorsque son père le relâcha par terre.

Il se releva, ses yeux d'or s'assombrirent et il fit taire ses peurs intérieures face à ce qu'il allait encore se passer. L'image de son frère souriant suffit à lui rendre tout son courage et, d'un pas ferme et décidé, il rentra dans la chambre ou, comme chaque jour depuis des années, il subit les malversations malsaines de son…. Propre père…


	3. Le secret du réfrigérateur

Ouais, je vous vois déjà vous demander si je ne suis pas sérieusement atteinte ou si je suis bien sérieuse avec le nom de mon petit chapitre trois de « Au nom de mon frère »…

Et la réponse est….

A la fois l'un et l'autre XD

Personnellement, je suis plutôt sérieuse mais je vais vous laissez juger par vous-même en lisant ce chapitre XD

Mais avant… Huhuhu… Au lieu de l'habituelle réponse au com's… Je vais plutôt remercier tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire et la commentent (et remercier par la même occasion ceux qui m'ont expliqué le système scolaire français :p) Bon alors, MERCI A TOUS ! 26 com's pour seulement deux chapitres, j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur aucune autre histoire ! Ca me touche, vraiment ! Alors je vous un gros biz à touts et toutes et espèrent que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre 3 : Le secret du réfrigérateur

Le lendemain matin, Edward Elric ne se montra pas en cours. Roy Mustang s'en inquiéta un peu : la veille, le jeune blond paraissait en parfaite santé !

Il ne pensa même pas à questionner les élèves de sa classe. A vrai dire, cela n'en valait pas la peine ! Depuis le début de l'année, il savait qu'Edward Elric, mis à part son petit frère, n'avait aucun ami, même pas une petite connaissance dans le bâtiment scolaire.

Il prit donc connaissance de la demeure de la famille du blond et, les devoirs et les leçons en mains, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le lieu de résidence…. Qui se révéla être un ensemble d'appartement pourri. Il en vint à se demander comment la bâtisse pouvait encore tenir. Les préjugés sur comme quoi seuls les mauvais adolescents vivaient dans ce genre d'endroits eurent tout fait de disparaître… A moins qu'Edward Elric était un acteur hors-pair… Ce dont il doutait fortement.

Gravissant les marches, il atteignit le sixième étage et se dirigea appartement soixante six. Cognant légèrement à la porte qui semblait prête à rendre l'âme, il attendit quelques secondes à peine avant qu'une tête blonde passablement étonnée ne lui ouvre la porte.

-« Professeur… Mustang ? » S'enquit Edward Elric, avant de reprendre ses traits habituels.

-« Bonjour, Edward. Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours et sachant que tu n'avais pas d'amis à l'école, je me suis voué pour t'apporter tout le nécessaire à rattraper ces quelques cours perdus. » Sourit doucement Roy.

-« … Merci. Vous… Voulez-vous entrer ? » Demanda timidement le jeune blond, détournant le regard.

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, toi et ta famille. » Répondit Roy, surpris par la soudaine invitation.

-« Non… A vrai dire… Alphonse est sorti avec ses amis et mon p-père est parti aussi. » Murmura tellement bas Edward que Roy crut avoir mal entendu.

Acceptant la proposition de son élève, Roy entra dans l'appartement qui, contrairement à l'état général du bâtiment, semblait presque insalubre. Il en vint même à se demander comment la famille Elric pouvait envoyer ses enfants à l'école avec un tel habitat qui, nul doute s'en faisait, témoignait du peu d'argent dont elle devait disposée.

Prenant place à ce qui semblait servir de divan, il vit, du coin de l'œil, son élève s'affairer en cuisine, ramenant par la suite une tasse de café accompagné d'un petit service à lait et à sucre.

-« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, surprenant Edward Elric qui cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux d'or avant de sembler soudain mal à l'aise. « Je suppose que si tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu es malade, non ? »

-« Euh… Oui... Juste un étourdissement, j-je vais mieux maintenant… » Susurra lentement le jeune adolescent avant de dévier la conversation. « Professeur… Je... Je voulais vous dire que je ne pourrais plus suivre les cours particuliers. Mon... Père a besoin de moi ici. »

Ces mots ainsi prononcés attirèrent un regard plus que surpris chez ledit professeur : Roy ne comprenait vraiment pas ce brusque changement ! Hier, le blond aux yeux d'or semblait scintiller de joie pendant le cours et maintenant, il n'en voulait plus ? Etrange, vraiment… Il leva le regard vers son élève et ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément : les yeux d'Edward Elric étaient si descriptibles… Il y avait un tel mélange de douleur et de colère… Comment un adolescent de dix-huit ans pouvait éprouver autant de sentiments intenses à un âge si jeune ? Roy Mustang comprit à ce moment précis à quel point la vie du jeune garçon n'avait du être facile et ne devait l'être encore.

-« C'est… C'est bientôt le diner… Je serais honoré si vous restiez, professeur... » Demanda timidement Edward Elric, cachant cet émoi profond qui avait tiraillé le noiraud dans tous les sens.

Roy acquiesça lentement et, alors qu'il allait se proposer d'aider au repas, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit en un grand fracas et un homme, de longs cheveux blonds dorés sales attachée en queue de cheval, aux yeux d'or encadrés par des lunettes rectangulaires et dans la quarantaine, fit violemment irruption dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Roy avec un air très mauvais… Et ivre.

-« T'es qui, toi ? » Grogna l'homme avant de se faire arrêter par un blond à la voix légèrement craintive.

-« Il s'agit de mon professeur de latin… Il est venu m'apporter mes travaux du jour… » Répondit craintivement Edward Elric, s'interposant entre l'homme et son professeur.

Roy, de son côté, regardait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Etudiant l'homme plus profondément qu'au début, il établit certaines similitudes avec Edward Elric et en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un proche : le père, sans doute. Il vit soudain l'homme lever le poing et, comprenant qu'il allait frapper l'adolescent, s'interposa rapidement et se prit le coup dans l'estomac, avant de s'effondrer accroupi sur le plancher, se tenant le ventre en signe de douleur : c'est que le type avait une sacrée poigne, mine de rien !

Ledit homme se détourna ensuite et, ajoutant d'une voix qui effrayante qu'il n'avait pas à ramener de parfaits inconnus à la maison, il alla s'enfermer dans la première pièce qu'il trouva, titubant grandement, avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse facilement identifier : il vomissait l'entièreté de ce que son estomac devait contenir en alcool.

Roy sentit Edward Elric le soulever délicatement avant de le mener vers une pièce qu'il identifia comme la chambre même de l'adolescent. Celui le quitta ensuite et ne revint que cinq minutes plus tard, une boite dans ses fines mains.

-« Veuillez pardonnez mon père… » Souffla doucement le jeune blond alors qu'il préparait une pommade contre les coups « Depuis la disparition de notre mère, il s'est mis à boire… De colère et… De chagrin sans doute… »

-« Ce n'est pas grave Edward. » Rassura le jeune professeur de latin « Je suppose que c'est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu ne viendras plus aux cours particuliers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il vit Edward Elric tressaillir et le regarder avec des yeux d'or effrayés. Tapotant légèrement la tête blonde, Roy lui promit de ne rien dire ou faire qui pourrait aggraver la situation. Il exigea cependant du jeune qu'il prenne son numéro de portable, déclarant à voix basse qu'en cas de problème, il était joignable à toutes heures du jour et même de la nuit. Il vit Edward Elric pousser un soupir silencieux avant de promettre avec hésitation l'aide qui lui était offerte.

-« Bien, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps… Bien que, je dois te l'admettre, je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de te laisser en tête à tête avec ton père, Edward » Se leva douloureusement Roy avant d'essayer de sourire d'une façon plus rassurante à son élève qui le regardait d'un air désolé et coupable.

-« Ne vous en faite pas, monsieur Mustang. Il n'émergera pas avant trois bonnes journées au moins. » Répondit Edward du tac au tac, laissant un professeur de latin plus que perplexe. Soupirant doucement, il reprit « Lorsqu'il vomit dans sa chambre avec un grand fracas… C'est caractéristique : une sorte de coma éthylique. Ne vous en faites pas, avec de la malchance, il émergera demain matin voir peut-être dans l'après-midi. »

La surprise passée, Roy se retint de rire devant les propos d'Edward Elric : même sans le vouloir, le garçon parvenait à faire rire dans les pires moments !

-« Je… V-vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester pour le repas ? Mon p-père est KO pour un bon moment après tout… » Bégaya Edward, une légère rougeur sur les joues qui surprit le noiraud, pas habitués à un Edward Elric expressif en sentiments – bien que cette expressivité n'était en rien celle de tout adolescent « normal ».

-« Puisque cela à l'air de te tenir à cœur, je veux bien rester ! » Sourit doucement le jeune professeur.

Il vit Edward Elric sourire grandement : de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait hier, lors du cours particulier. Il ne sut la véritable raison d'un tel sourire : peut-être le jeune blond était heureux qu'il reste ou bien alors était-l seulement heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul face à son père quand celui-ci se réveillerait ? Roy se douta que cette question n'aurait jamais sa réponse.

Edward Elric se remit au travail et soigna du mieux qu'il put la blessure provoquée par le coup de poing de son père. Le remerciant chaleureusement, Roy Mustang accompagna son élève aux fourneaux où il l'aida à l'activité culinaire : de délicieuses pommes de terre sautées accompagné de fromage fondu et de tendres petits lardons… Un régal s'annonçait !

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Alphonse Elric fit enfin son apparition et, d'abord étonné – Roy crut même apercevoir une certaine frayeur dans les yeux châtain vert de l'enfant de douze ans – il fit ensuite un chaleureux accueil envers le professeur aux yeux onyx et, ensemble, partagèrent un délicieux repas qui semblait avoir presque une ambiance familiale.

-« C'était un excellent repas, Edward ! Tu fais partie de l'exception chez les adolescents d'aujourd'hui en matière de tâches ménagères et sûrement en matière d'autres choses ! » Commenta Roy, pensant à une bonne petite plaisanterie.

-« Oui… Nii-san fait toujours passer tout le reste avant lui… » Souffla doucement Alphonse Elric et Roy n'eut pas le loisir de le questionner sur ces paroles qu'Edward explosa d'une façon totalement amusante…

-« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT ET QU'A CAUSE DE CES LONGS CHEVEUX, ON LE CONFOND AVEC UNE FILLE ??? » Hurla Edward Elric, les yeux d'or exprimant une fureur sans borne et une certaine pointe de soulagement quand Roy se mit à rire, oubliant ainsi les propos du jeune frère.

Ensemble, à trois, ils rangèrent alors la cuisine : l'un débarrassant les plats et les autres, nettoyant et rangeant la vaisselle à son endroit.

-« Où faut-il que je le mette ? » Questionna Roy, tenant un bac fermé contenant de la nourriture non dégustée et qui pouvait être réutilisée le lendemain.

-« Vous pourriez le mettre au réfrigérateur, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Alphonse, replaçant les couverts propres à leurs places « C'est la première porte à droite en sortant du salon, direction le couloir des chambres ! »

Roy, conformément aux explications du jeune Elric, se dirigea vers le petit débarras suffisamment grand pour contenir un réfrigérateur long en largeur mais plus petit en hauteur.

-« Monsieur Mustang, excusez-moi de vous le demander mais... Pourriez-vous sortir le sac contenant le poulet ? Je compte bien préparer du poulet demain ! » Questionna Edward, s'attirant un sourire chez Roy qui, décidément, était surpris par le degré de responsabilité que contenait le petit adolescent blond.

Plaçant soigneusement le bac, il entreprit de rechercher le fameux sac contenant le poulet. Ecartant soigneusement les diverses sacs et autres, il lâcha un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une chose qui ne devait jamais se retrouver dans un réfrigérateur …

-« PROFESSEUR ! Que se passe-t-il ? » S'écria Edward Elric, s'approchant dudit professeur alors que le jeune Alphonse, lui, restait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-« Non, Edward ! Ne t'approche pas ! » S'écria à son tour Roy mais trop tard car le jeune blond découvrit à son tour l'affreuse chose, laissant tomber l'essuie qu'il détenait entre ses mains. « Que… Que… Ce n'est pas possible… » Pleura-t-il ensuite, laissant les larmes coulées de ses yeux d'or.

Roy tenta de le faire reculer du macabre spectacle mais il se débattit et se jeta carrément dans le réfrigérateur, sortant un énorme sac poubelle transparent d'où sortait ce qui ressemblait à une touffe brune.

Alphonse Elric émit alors un cri d'effroi avant de se jeter à son tour sur le sac. Les mots qu'ils prononcèrent alors glacèrent le sang du jeune professeur de vingt-cinq ans.

-« … Maman… »


	4. Mais que se passe t il ?

Au nom de mon frère

Titre : Au nom de mon frère

Genre : Angst et romance (happy end)

Rating : T

Pairing : RoyxEdward

Résumé : C'est l'histoire ou Roy entame sa première année en tant que professeur diplômé à l'école secondaire King Bradley de Central-ouest. Il y fera la rencontre d'Edward, un adolescent aux allures de perturbateur mais qui semble horriblement calme, trop calme même… Et possède un QI au dessus de 180.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

------

Chapitre 4 : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

La police arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Pendant que la section scientifique, elle, s'occupait du corps et de n'importe quel indice qui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, la section d'enquête, elle, s'occupait du professeur Mustang et des deux enfants Elric.

-« Vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire que vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué ? » Gronda un policier, avant de se faire taper du coude par un collègue.

Alphonse s'écroula une nouvelle fois en larmes tandis que son grand frère, Edward, foudroyait le policier du regard. Mustang, lui, tenta de calmer le jeu.

-« Allons, ce ne sont que des enfants ! Et puis, vous avez bien vu leur père, non ? Pourquoi auraient-ils donc voulu tuer leur mère ? Votre logique m'échappe, messieurs ! » Raisonna brillamment le cher professeur de latin.

-« Veuillez excuser mon collègue ! Il n'était pas dans ses intentions d'accuser ces enfants ! » S'excusa poliment l'autre policer, une jeune à la peau pâle, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs encadrés de grosses lunettes, alors qu'il foudroyait du regard son collègue devant tant de manque de professionnalisme. « Nous voulons simplement comprendre… Cela doit bien faire des années que son corps repose dedans… Nous nous demandons juste comment n'ont-ils pu rien voir. »

-« Notre… Père… » Edward s'arrêta momentanément afin de reprendre contenance puis poursuivit « Il. Il nous interdisait d'accéder au réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'on avait besoin d'un aliment, ce devait être à lui de le chercher. Au départ, je pensais que ce bâtard devait cacher ses revues pornos dedans… » Acheva-t-il sous les yeux ronds de tout ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, les interrogatoires finirent et les deux policiers, après que la section scientifique soit partie emmenant avec elle le corps et les indices, se devaient de décider de ce qu'il adviendrait des deux garçons : leur père ayant été emmené à l'hôpital où il sera ensuite interrogé après son réveil.

-« Malgré ton âge, jeune homme, nous ne pouvons vous laisser seul. On va demander au service social de s'occuper de vous trouver des endroits à chacun de vous… » Le policier qui avait foudroyé son collègue n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase…

-« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE MON FRERE ET MOI SOYONS SEPARES !!! » S'écria Alphonse, à chaudes larmes.

Roy assista, impuissant, à la scène. Le petit frère, Alphonse s'il se souvenait bien, hurlait qu'il ne laisserait personne les séparer. Il sentit tout à coup une traction sur sa manche et, baissant le regard, il croisa les deux orbes d'or d'Edward qui le surprit par une telle question :

-« Professeur… S'il vous plait, prenez-nous avec vous le temps que tout se termine… S'il vous plait, ne les laissez pas nous séparer… » Murmura le jeune blond, la voix brisée, les orbes parcourues de larmes naissantes qui firent fondre instantanément le brun.

-« Et bien, si la police n'y voit pas d'inconvénient… » Soupira-t-il.

-« Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas de leur famille, on ne peut vous laisser les emmener ! Nous sommes désolée mais croyez-nous, la loi est très stricte à se sujet. Il y a eu trop d'horreur de viol d'enfants. » Fit l'autre policier, avec dédain.

Edward se crispa, le professeur de latin le sentit à son bras qui fut serré violemment.

-« ON VOUS LAISSERA PAS FAIRE ! SALAUDS ! ENFLURES ! ON VOUS TROUVE UN MOYEN POUR NE PAS NOUS SEPARER, MON FRERE ET MOI, ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ A DIRE, C'EST NON ? » Hurla le blond, avant de se faire calmer de suite par Roy.

-« Calme-toi, il ne servira à rien de t'énerver. Ces deux hommes ne font qu'appliquer la loi. » Susurra-t-il en plaquant l'adolescent contre lui dont les épaules secouées de sanglots, se nichèrent contre lui.

-« S'il vous plait, professeur… Vous avez de la place chez vous. S'il vous plait, on s'imposera pas, on se ferra petits… Mais s'il vous plait, ne les laisser pas emmener Al loin de moi… » Pleura Edward sous l'air déconcerté du professeur qui n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions différentes chez le jeune homme en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il ajouta ensuite, d'une voix tellement basse que Roy crut avoir mal entendu « Sinon… Tout ce que j'ai fait pour le protéger de papa n'aura servit à rien… »

Roy se demanda de quoi le garçon pouvait bien parler. Mais en ayant suffisamment vu sur leur père pour aujourd'hui, Roy conclut qu'il avait protégé son frère contre les accès de colère de leur père.

_Voilà donc qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu se séparer de son petit frère… Pourquoi il a toujours refusé de changer d'école…_

-« Ecoutez… Cette décision ne revient pas à nous mais au service social ! Cependant, nous pouvons leur parler de votre cas et ils l'étudieront. Malheureusement, du fait qu'il soit votre prof, jeune homme, ça ne jouera pas en votre faveur… » Sourit doucement le jeune policier à lunettes.

Roy acquiesça de la tête en signe de remerciement. Il emmena les deux frères s'allonger dans leurs chambres respectives : ils devaient se reposer ! Les services sociaux passèrent une demi-heure plus tard. D'abord très réticent à l'idée des deux enfants chez un parfait un inconnu, ils se ravisèrent lorsque leur interrogatoire de deux heures n'avaient fait que braquer les deux adolescents qui restaient fermement sur leurs positions.

-« Ecoutez, nous désapprouvons cette option. Mais au final, elle est bien la seule ! » Soupira l'une des femmes et, alors que les garçons s'apprêtaient à claquer leurs mains ensembles, elle ajouta « Cependant, nous y mettons une condition : Une fois par semaine, sans date précise, nous viendrons vérifier que tout est pour le mieux ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les deux frères acquiescèrent rapidement de la tête et, lorsqu'il leur fut autorisé, ils coururent chercher leurs affaires et suivirent le professeur de latin jusque chez lui.

Le lendemain matin.

Lorsque Roy s'éveilla, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se rappeler que désormais, il n'était plus seul. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise d'y trouver le plus vieux des frères, entrain de cuisiner.

-« Oh ! Pro-professeur ! Pardon, je… » Commença à s'excuser le blond de façon très étrange.

-« Mais non, ce n'est rien Edward ! » Sourit doucement celui-ci, ne comprenant pas trop le comportement de son élève.

L'adolescent sembla tout à coup se calmer et, aussi étrange que ce comportement avait été, il redevint normal… Comme à chaque fois qu'Edward s'adressait à une personne autre que son frère.

Quelques minutes après cette scénette, Alphonse, le plus jeune, descendit à son tour. Complètement inconscient à ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt, il souhait un joyeux matin eux deux autres et, à trois, ils prirent silencieusement le petit déjeuner, Roy n'osant pas trop débuter une quelconque conversation. Intimidé ? Il ne le savait pas.

POV Edward

Que pouvait-il se passer ? Je ne comprenais pas ! Pendant tant d'années, ce genre de choses ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit… Enfin, si mais pas à un tel point ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant qu'IL n'est pas là pour un bon moment, je ne cesse d'y penser et d'y frémir ? Sursauter lorsqu'une voix masculine me surprend, de ne pas supporter la proximité de quelqu'un ? Même Al, que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, pour qui j'ai accepté ces ignominies... Même lui, je ne supporte désormais plus qu'il appose sa main sur mon épaule.

_**Début du Flash Back**_

_On venait d'arriver chez Mustang. Celui-ci, souriant, s'était excusé du peu de place de sa maisonnette et nous avait donc offert une seule et même pièce, en attendant qu'il puisse en libérer une autre. Moi et Alphonse avions généreusement accepté, déclarant qu'il était énormément gentil à l'homme d'avoir accepté de prendre soin de nous alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures, il ne nous connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam : Bien qu'il était mon professeur de latin !_

_Nous étions entrain de déballer et d'installer nos affaires quand soudain, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, Al est arrivé et a apposé sa main sur mon épaule, sans me prévenir. Je n'ai pu retenir un hurlement et je me suis débattu violemment avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Al avait les larmes aux yeux à ce moment-là : j'avais dû l'effrayer et c'était bien normal, il ne pensait pas à mal. _

_Mustang était arrivé en courant et demanda ce qui s'était passé. Pour dissiper le malaise, je lui ai inventé que j'avais vu quelque chose bouger et qu'étant arachnophobe, j'avais sauté à une conclusion un peu trop hâtive. Al et lui en avaient beaucoup rit mais j'avais bien vu la tristesse et la honte logés dans les yeux d'or foncés d'Al. _

_Quand Mustang retourna vaguer à ses occupations, je tins absolument à m'excuser à Alphonse et, bien qu'il les ait acceptées, la honte et la tristesse n'étaient toujours pas partie de ses yeux d'enfants. Alors, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, dans une étreinte que se font habituellement deux frères forts attachés l'un à l'autre dans le but de se rassurer mais, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon corps fut parcourut de spasmes et un malaise s'empara de moi, comme si je devais vomir et je dus rapidement m'écarter de lui…_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé et que nous sommes furent tous prêts, le professeur Mustang nous conduisit dans nos écoles respectives. Lorsqu'Al eut franchi les barrières de son établissement, je me tournais vers Mustang.

-« Professeur ? » Il sembla surpris car il mit un certain temps à répondre.

-« Qui y a-t-il Edward ? » Demanda-il, les sourcils levés.

-« Je… Je me demandais…Pourquoi avoir accepté de nous prendre ? Je veux dire, Al et moi, nous ne sommes rien pour vous… Enfin, nous ne sommes pas de votre famille. Légalement, vous n'aviez aucunes responsabilités envers nous… » Lui demandais-je, incertain de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête.

-« Disons que nous pouvons dire que j'ai agis par altruisme, je suppose… » Sourit simplement celui-ci, à ma plus grande consternation.

-« Par altruisme ? Personnellement, je ne crois pas du tout en un tel concept. » Lui répondis-je avec conviction et un froncement des sourcils. L'altruisme avait été depuis longtemps un concept en lequel je ne croyais plus.

-« Ah bon ? Pourtant, bien que cela soit très mince, il existe encore une partie de la population mondiale qui possède ce concept. Aider les gens alors que vous ne les connaissez même pas, accepter de perdre de votre temps au profil de l'entraide…. Ce genre de chose arrive encore ! » Sourit encore une fois Mustang.

-« J'en ai de forts doutes… » Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'école dix minutes plus tard. Je vis certains élèves nous regarder bizarrement… Ceux que je reconnus comme faisant partie de mon groupe-classe bien que parfois, je me posais quelques questions quant à leur niveau intellectuel…

POV narrateur

La journée, dans l'ensemble, se passa relativement bien… Comme d'habitude, quoi. Bien que le corps enseignant et le directeur de l'établissement fussent mis au courant, le sexy professeur de latin et son jeune blond d'élève se comportaient exactement comme avant : l'un faisait craquer les filles et s'attirait les regards noirs du sexe opposé tandis que l'autre s'ennuyait ferme sur son banc d'école et ne cherchait pas à se faire d'amis, lorgnant du coin de l'œil son professeur, chez qui il vivait désormais, avec un étrange sentiment de plénitude.

Enfin, vers 13h30, une sonnerie, celle qui annonçait aujourd'hui la fin des cours de certaines classes, se décida à faire tinter de son carillon et les élèves sortirent en masse de l'établissement, comme si le diable était à leurs trousses. Dans cette foule, un couple particulièrement hors du commun se fit apercevoir : notre cher professeur et son élève.

-« Euh… Professeur… » Questionna l'adolescent, surprenant une fois de plus son professeur qui, décidément, ne s'habituerait jamais à voir Edward Elric lui adresser autant la parole en si peu de temps.

-« Oui, Edward ? » Répondit-il après s'être repris.

-« Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu vous faire décider à devenir prof ? C'est vrai… Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas terrible ! J'espère au moins que vous êtes bien payé ! » Lança-t-il soudainement, surprenant à nouveau Roy qui ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à une telle question.

-« Et bien, ça va te paraître stéréotypé mais…. Si j'ai choisi ce métier, c'est pour le contact avec les jeunes ! Moi-même, élève, je n'aimais pas l'école et pourtant j'aimais apprendre ! Mais les professeurs n'étaient pas vraiment marrant. C'est ça que je voudrais faire changer, rendre l'école plus amusante. » Sourit doucement le brun avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil au plus jeune qui resta interloqué.

-« C'est idiot comme raison…. » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

-« Tu as sans doute raison. » Sourit Roy « Heureusement, je suis plutôt bien payé ! »

-« Je le savais… » Murmura Edward.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent chez leur nouveau _chez eux_, Alphonse ne finissant que deux heures plus tard.

------------------

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère bien Je me suis donnée un mal fou pour le finir J'aurais aimé le terminé pour le jour de noël mais bon… L'inspiration, si elle pouvait venir d'un claquement de doigts XD Enfin bref, il est enfin arrivé ! Tout chaud, tout frais ! Dégustez-le avec saveur !_

_Comment ?_

_Ah oui, je devrais plutôt me la boucler au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi _

_Voici la réponse aux com's ! Décidément, j'aurais jamais cru que cette historie aurait tant de succès ! Ca me fait plaisir _

_**Mikie :**__ Je commence à me le demander aussi Mais je serais quand même ravie de voir ta version à toi qui sera, j'en suis sûre, plus différente ! Contente que tu aies aimées et j'espère que cette suite t'a également plus !_

_**Yusuki :**__ Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Bah, je suis contente, c'était fait exprès XD Ne t'en fais pas, comme j'ai beaucoup de fics, les mises à jours pour chaque sont de plus ou moins deux moi s ! Je ne peux pas être plus rapide, désolée ''_

_**Kiku-chan :**__ Moi ? Je casse l'ambiance, exactement ! mode sadisme : élevé MUAHAHAHAHA ! Cette question… Trouvera peut-être réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Huhu XD Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !_

_**Tigrou19 :**__ Oui, je sais…. Et j'en suis fière ! MUAHAHAHA ! Contente que ça te plaise _

_**Lulu :**__ Oui, il s'agit bel et bien de Trisha ! Normalement, dans le prochain chapitre, on saura pourquoi Hohenheim a fait ça (car c'est bien lui ) WAI ! RoyEd en force ! POWAAAAA ! tousse Pardon pour ce léger écart ''_

_**Mykomi :**__ Contente que tu aimes ! Désolée pour les deux mois d'attente !_

_**Zoro-kun :**__ Merci, au départ, j'avais opté pour qu'elle soit partie à l'étranger puis, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quand même un hic. Etant censée être au courant de ce qui arrivait à Ed, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Et c'est comme ça que le coup du frigo m'est venue et… Oui, j'avoue, je regarde trop « les enquêtes impossibles » aussi XD Voilà, je me suis corrigée pour ce chapitre, désolée si ça a paru lourd ''_

_**Nenette :**__ Toi aussi ? Peut-être que c'est à cause de sa carrure ? Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, c'est vrai que ça lui va bien ! Mais bon, je suis une grande sadique aussi (Ed : Ah ! Tu l'admets !)_

_**Chii46 :**__ MAIS QUELLE HORREUR ! Sans internet et yaoi ? MAIS JE ME SERAIS SUICIDEE MOI ! OO T'inquiète, y a pas que la tête XD « les enquêtes impossibles »sont une bonne source d'inspiration UU (si, si, je te jure ! C'est vrai ! Un homme a déjà tué sa femme et caché le corps dans el frigo ! Ca s'est passé aux USA et c'est un invité qui a tout découvert !) Ecrire plus vite ? Mais je voudrais bien, mwa ! pleure ce n'est pas ma fauteuuuuh ! C'est celle de l'école chante sur un air de MOI LOLITA de Alizée et se ramasse un coup sur la tête par Edo AIEUH !_

_**Miyu :**__ Tous les matins, je fume la moquette de ma chambre C'est excellent, tu devrais essayer XD_

_**Astate :**__ Toi aussi tu trouves ! Heureusement, le mien, il est trop petit pour cacher un corps sinon, j'aurais eu les boules XD Huhu, t'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu ! Gniark ! Je n'allais quand même pas laisser quelqu'un trouver un truc pour casser mon coup du frigo ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_**Mouistigua :**__ T'en fait pas ! Hoho va le payer…. Pas encore maintenant ! XD_

_**Marina Kaede Elric :**__ Ah tiens... Je les avais oublié ceux là ! Bah, t'inquiète, dans le prochain chapitre, ils refont leurs apparition pour martyriser Edo une nouvelle fois ! (Ed : MAEEEERDE ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas se taire, l'autre, là ! envoie son regard de la mort qui tue à Marina Kaede Elric)_

_Et voilà Alors, encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent te postent leurs com's et… Noyeux Joêl ! _


	5. Une angoisse nouvelle

Au nom de mon frère

Titre : Au nom de mon frère

Genre : Angst et romance (happy end)

Rating : T

Paring : RoyxEdward

Résumé : C'est l'histoire où Roy entame sa première année en tant que professeur diplômé à l'école secondaire King Bradley de Central-ouest. Il y fera la rencontre d'Edward, un adolescent aux allures de perturbateur mais qui semble horriblement calme, trop calme même… Et possède un QI au dessus de 180.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Commentaire : Mon Dieu… Tellement de reviews et si peu de temps… Je suis profondément désolée de ne pouvoir répondre individuellement comme je le fais d'habitude mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je voudrais tous vous remercier sincèrement de suivre cette fic qui, au départ, était une idée que j'avais sortie, comme ça. Je ne pensais sérieusement pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès. Alors encore un grand merci à tous et voici la suite que vous attendez depuis… Six mois XD

--

Chapitre 5 : Une angoisse nouvelle

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils vivaient avec lui. Bien qu'il fût vrai qu'il avait agi par pur altruisme, il arrivait fréquemment au jeune professeur de se demander si une autre raison ne se trouvait pas cachée.

Ce matin, il en était encore dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il surprit une nouvelle fois le jeune blond attablé aux fourneaux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, évidemment. Mais il n'était franchement pas habitué à voir un jeune de cet âge entrain de cuisiner… Surtout à notre époque !

Son habituelle salutation surprit une fois de plus Edward qui se tourna violemment en sa direction, paniqué, avant de se calmer lorsqu'il le vit. Et à chaque fois qu'Edward arborait ce comportement, il se sentait blessé et inquiet. Blessé que le blond puisse avoir peur de lui – bien qu'il trouvait cela normal vu le calvaire qu'il avait du endurer pendant des années – et inquiet, car il se demandait continuellement si Edward avait bien dit toute la vérité aux policiers concernant les actes de son père, et qu'il ne cachait rien.

-« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, une simple question qui eut l'air de surprendre son voisin de table qui resta un moment interloqué avant de répondre.

-« Il va faire beau aujourd'hui. » Fut la seule réponse dudit voisin table. En langage edwardien, cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il était de bonne humeur et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

Il vit ensuite Alphonse arrivé du coin de l'œil, légèrement fatigué. Le jeune garçon avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit sur un rapport qu'il devait rendre aujourd'hui. Il avait en conséquence une sale mine et Roy se demanda s'il allait pouvoir tenir le coup toute la journée.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Mustang » Sourit doucement le garçon lorsqu'il le lui eut posé la question.

-« Evite d'en faire de trop. L'école est certes importante mais la santé l'est bien plus. » Sourit Mustang.

Alphonse se mit à rire et déclara qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'il possédait une santé de fer. Roy le vit cependant manger moins que d'habitude et s'en aller aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, prétextant avoir encore énormément de boulot. Inquiet, il se tourna vers Edward, voulant demander à l'ainé si le comportement du cadet était on ne peut plus normal. Il ne put cependant placer un mot lorsque, ses yeux rencontrant le visage du garçon, quelque chose d'étrange et d'inquiétant lui coupa les mots.

Edward Avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Reposant celle-ci sur l'une de ses mains, il contemplait rêveusement ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ses longs cheveux d'or, aujourd'hui lâchés, encadrait son visage fin et délicat. Ses yeux, d'une mystique couleur dorée, semblait cette fois-ci plus ternis que d'habitude, comme si le garçon ne semblait pas heureux, malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt.

A ces pensées, Roy se réveilla. Pour lui, tout en sachant que son père l'avait frappé pendant des années, il était tout à fait normal que l'adolescent en soit encore bouleversé malgré ce qu'il tentait de faire croire. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre raison… N'est-ce pas ?

POV Edward

Alphonse venait de partir, prétextant avoir énormément de boulot à faire pour l'école. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher de penser qu'il cherchait à m'éviter. Était-il encore bouleversé par la discussion de l'autre fois ? C'était fort probable et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir…

_**Début du Flash Back**_

_Il y a trois jours, un drôle de sentiment m'avait envahi. Comme si, bientôt, il allait se passer quelque chose qui allait changer entièrement ma vie ? Je n'avais cependant pu dire si ce « changement » serait bénéfique ou non. Je savais qu'Al avait toujours été excellent dans la façon de traiter les émotions. Si une personne pouvait m'aider, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Je m'étais alors résolu de lui en parler le soir même, avant de nous coucher._

_-« Al… Depuis un petit moment, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment… Comme si quelque chose allait arriver et tout bouleverser. » Déclarais-je doucement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de me répondre._

_-« Penses-tu que papa va être libéré ? »_

_Cette question me laissa perplexe et un frisson monta le long de mon échine. Je n'avais sérieusement pas pensé à ça… Et si c'était vrai ? S'il allait vraiment être lâché ? Parce que, maintenant que j'y repense, malgré l'appartement minable et délabré qu'on se payait, papa gagnait énormément d'argent qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui. Il ne m'en offrait que lorsque je… Bref, Uniquement dans CES moments-là ! Avec autant d'argent, s'il tombait sur le bon officier, il était assuré de sortir sans souci… Et s'il sortait… Al, étant mineur, serait contraint à retourner vivre avec lui ; Il n'en était pas question._

_Al dut comprendre ce à quoi je pensais car il déclara aussitôt :_

_-« Non, Ni-san. Il n'en est pas question. Tu es enfant tranquille, tu es majeur et libre de partir. Je ne… »_

_-« J'ai promis à maman de toujours veiller sur toi, Alphonse. Cette promesse, je la tiendrai, peut importe les conséquences qui en résulteront. Et puis, cela n'est pas si désagréable quand on y réfléchit… »_

_Je ne vis pas la gifle arriver. Lorsque, abasourdi, je posais les yeux sur mon petit frère, les larmes qui coulaient abondement me firent comprendre que j'étais sans doute allé trop loin._

_-« Pas si désagréable ? Ni-san… Papa a abusé de toi, sous prétexte que cela me protégerait. Laisserais-tu ce monstre continuer si cela devait toujours me protéger ? »_

_-« Bien évidemment ! » J'avais rapidement repris mes esprits suite à ses paroles « Tu est ce qui m'est le plus cher ! Peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver tant que toi, tu es sauf ! »_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Al était directement parti dans sa chambre après ça. Depuis lors, nous ne nous étions échangés que de brèves paroles, principalement des salutations.

M'extirpant de mes pensées, je m'aperçus que Roy me regardait fixement, comme inquiet. Prononcer ainsi son nom… Le voir me fixer avec tant d'insistance… Je me sentis bizarre, comme effrayé. Et pourtant, je me sentais également plein de joie. Ce type me faisait vraiment passer par trop d'émotions, ça en devenait dangereux. Tant d'instabilité pouvait absolument tout ruiner… Et ça, il n'en était absolument pas question !

… Depuis quand j'appelais mon prof par son prénom ?

Ce type devenait vraiment un danger à mes plans !

Je décidais aussitôt de le réveiller.

-« Professeur… Il est temps de partir, je pense… »

-« Oh, euh, oui, t-tu as raison ! » Il se mit nerveusement à rire, me laissant perplexe. Qu'avait-il pu bien penser durant ce laps de temps ?

Nous nous mîmes en marche. Durant le parcours, je ne pu m'empêcher de lancer quelques coups d'œil successifs en sa direction. Et si…. Et s'il était la personne qui pourrait répondre à mes questions ?

POV ROY

Depuis que nous avions entamé notre marche quotidienne sur le chemin de l'établissement, je n'avais de cesse l'impression d'être observé par lui, comme un ressentiment désagréable de brulure dans la nuque. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander de bien vouloir cesser lorsqu'il me surprit par sa question.

-« Professeur…. Que se passera-t-il si mon père venait à sortir ? » Il semblait inquiet, désarçonné, ne sachant que penser à si une telle situation arrivait.

-« Et bien, tu es majeur. Tu peux vivre par toi-même. Par contre, pour ton petit frère, étant mineur et n'ayant plus de parents proches, il n'aura sans doute aucun autre choix que celui de retourner vivre avec votre père. » J'avais décidé de lui dire la vérité. Il avait après tout dix-huit ans et il était suffisamment mature que pour comprendre mes paroles.

-« Si une telle chose se produisait… Je retournerais moi aussi là-bas. » Se contenta-t-il de déclarer mystérieusement.

Ces mots, ainsi prononcés, me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Ces paroles avaient une double signification, je le savais. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas deviner la seconde signification et, pour une raison que j'ignorais, cela ne me plaisait pas et m'effrayait en même temps.

Edward Elric… Que diable pouvait cacher cet adolescent ?

POV normal

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et chacun d'eux prirent un chemin opposé à l'autre. Comme à l'habituel, Edward ne s'intéressa à aucun cours, préférant rêvasser à une vie meilleure. Roy, quant à lui, ne cessait de repenser aux paroles du blond, tentant d'y comprendre le sens, le message caché, sans grand succès.

La sonnerie de la pause de midi se fit retentir. Dans la classe de l'option latine, les élèves se grouillèrent à sortir, comme si le feu était à leurs trousses. Edward, lui, sembla se tirer d'un profond sommeil. Baillant plutôt grossièrement, il commença à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'une ombre se profila devant lui.

En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'une ombre, mais bien de trois. Trois adolescents d'à peu près son âge se tenaient devant lui. L'un d'eux, celui du milieu, prit la parole d'un air moqueur.

-« Alors, Elric… Parait que tu vis avec le prof de latin ? » Il sourit narquoisement, fier de sa trouvaille.

Loin d'être intimidé, Edward fit un sourire en coin et, d'une voix mielleuse, lui répondit :

-« Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi homo, je t'aurais sauté dessus depuis le début, chéri ! »

Les deux comparses rirent alors que les oreilles de leur « chef » devinrent aussi rouges de colère que son visage.

-« Tu vas me le payer, Elric, sois en sûr ! »

Levant le nez en l'air, il fit signe à ses deux comparses de le suivre et il quitta la classe comme si de rien était.

Edward, après qu'ils furent partis, eut un rictus moqueur à leur encontre. Il était cependant tellement habitué à de tels abrutis que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Pour lui, cette école ne contenait que des abrutis. La seule raison qui l'y faisait rester était simple : Alphonse. Cette école avait été la seule qui était assez proche du domicile du paternel et assez proche de l'école d'Al.

S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ces événements, il aurait pu aller dans une école avec un bien meilleur niveau, une école où il aurait été en contact avec des adolescents se trouvant dans la même situation que lui. Si seulement…

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Il avait tout sacrifié pour Al, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour une bonne raison. Une raison qu'il ne regretterait jamais. Et le jour où ce sera à recommencer, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde et s'y relancerait !

Rassemblant le reste de ses affaires, il se releva, les yeux d'or brillants de vives flammes de détermination, et se dirigea vers la sortie, direction la maison. Qu'importe pour lui de suivre ces cours ennuyeux et puis, il n'avait plus à craindre ce qui lui servait de géniteur… Pour l'instant.

x-X-x

-« Edward Elric, tu me dois quelques explications ! » Lança un Roy pas très enclin à laisser le blond s'en sortir comme ça. Sécher les cours… Et puis quoi encore ?

Il avait été très étonné de ne pas trouver Edward lors du cours de latin de l'après-midi. Il le fut bien plus, et fâché, lorsqu'il apprit de la bouche du directeur que le garçon avait quitté l'établissement sur le temps de midi sans fournir d'explications plus valables que : « Je m'ennuie ! ». Il avait donc fraichement attendu le souper du soir, dans l'espoir, et même plutôt dans l'exigence, d'avoir des explications.

-« Je m'ennuyais. » Fut la seule réponse du blond – et il ne s'en serait pas douté.

-« Je n'appelle pas ça une explication valable… » Fit sarcastiquement remarquer Roy.

-« Z'êtes pas mon père. » Grogna le blond.

Alphonse, lui, se contenait d'observer l'échange en soupirant. Edward était une telle tête de mule quand il s'y mettait…

-« Peut-être mais en attendant, je suis responsable de toi et de ton frère. Si votre père se foutait de ce que vous pouviez tramer à l'école, ce n'est pas mon cas ! » Soupira Roy, en comprenant vraiment pas le blond – et pensant qu'il ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais !

-« Ni-san, tu est un crétin. » Rétorqua Al, coupant court à l'éventuelle dispute qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu.

-« Al, je suis ton ainé, tu me dois le respect ! » S'offusqua Ed.

-« J'vois pas pourquoi je devrais respecter un crétin de frangin qui s'offre de plein gré à un sale bâtard… » Souffla Al, tétanisant Edward qui ne put répondre face à un tel propos et surprenant Roy, qui se demandait de quoi voulait-il bien parler avant que, subitement, quelque chose ne fasse tilt dans sa tête.

Le souper se passa sans aucune autre anicroche. A la fin, alors qu'Al partit dans sa chambre, prétextant avoir encore beaucoup de travail, Roy demanda à Edward de rester afin de poursuivre la conversation d'avant.

-« Rien à dire la dessus… » Fut la seule réponse du blond qui s'apprêta à quitter la salle.

Mais Roy fut plus rapide et, en deux trois enjambées, devança l'adolescent et ferma la porte à clé. Edward sentit soudain les battements de son cœur s'accélérer : il savait – du moins il en était persuadé – que Roy ne lui voudrait pas de mal cependant, il se sentait effrayé de manière incontrôlable… Son corps surpassait son esprit.

-« Ouvrez-moi cette porte… » Ordonna-t-il de façon menaçante.

-« Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas discuté de certaines petites choses. » Répondit Roy.

-« Y a rien à discuter… » Grogna le jeune blond.

Il fit une tentative mais le brun, plus rapide, l'empêcha de sortir.

-« Tu vas gentiment t'asseoir et, tout aussi gentiment, nous allons avoir une petite discussion. » Exigea calmement le jeune professeur.

Edward soupira et se résolut à obéir. Il tenta de réfréner les battements de son cœur, sans succès. La peur s'était installée dans l'entièreté de son corps et, désormais, un malaise à lui donner envie de vomir s'insinuait dans ses veines. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait rien. Il savait cependant que ses ressentiments apparaissaient l'un après l'autre depuis qu'il vivait avec Roy Mustang. Tout ceci était de sa faute… Et il allait le lui faire comprendre !

-« Et de voulez-vous qu'on parle…. Professeur ? » Demanda Ed, insistant volontairement sur le mot professeur.

Roy, pendant ce temps, faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le calme Edward puisse être si insolent… Il lui fallait pourtant comprendre ce qu'il se passait : sa détermination reprit le dessus sur son énervement et il commença, d'une voix calme et désormais posée :

-« Je voudrais juste savoir si il n'y a rien qui te tracasse ? Tu sembles constamment sur tes gardes depuis quelques temps, Edward. »

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'or du jeune homme s'agrandir, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à faire comprendre à ce bâton de glace qu'il pouvait se laisser aller sans risque. Il n'était pas son père ! Il n'avait donc rien à craindre de lui.

-« Problème d'amour, hein ? Nous passons tous par là ! » Sourit doucement le jeune professeur de latin, tapotant la tête du petit blond.

-« Que… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Murmura difficilement Edward, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était entrain de se dérouler.

-« Tes autres professeurs m'ont dit que tu semblais plus rêveur qu'à l'habituel ! Ce que j'ai aussi remarqué. Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi tu t'inquiétais à propos de ton père. Et tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! Même s'il était libéré, rien ne t'empêcherait d'avoir une petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Roy, persuadé de soulager le blond… Sans savoir qu'il était totalement à côté de la plaque.

Edward soupira silencieusement de soulagement : il n'avait rien remarqué. Décidant que cela serait un excellent moyen de détourner le véritable problème, Edward arbora un grand sourire et ajouta :

-« En effet, monsieur Mustang, il y a... Quelqu'un que j'aime et tous ces tracas me faisaient poser beaucoup de questions. Heureusement que vous êtes là parce que franchement, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! Quels conseils auriez-vous à me donner ? »

-« Ma foi, je suis content de pouvoir t'être utile ! Ca me soulage aussi. Pendant un moment, je me demandais si ton père n'avait pas fait que vous battre, Alphonse et toi ! » Sourit à nouveau Roy, ne se doutant pas que cette fois, il mettait dans le mille.

Lorsque, deux heures plus tard, Edward arriva dans sa chambre, il poussa un long soupir de fatigue mais en même temps… Il était extrêmement soulagé. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait tout découvert du pacte qui existait entre lui et son père. Même Alphonse n'en connaissait pas toutes les conditions – en fait, il ne connaissait que celle qui obligeait Edward à se soumettre aux perversités de leur géniteur.

Tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, Edward espéra que jamais personne ne découvre les modalités exactes du contrat. Pas seulement pour Alphonse…. Mais aussi pour la santé de Soraya.


	6. Special Chapter : Souvenirs

Titre : Au nom de mon frère

Genre : Angst et romance (happy end)

ATTENTION : Ce chapitre est à caractère M (viol d'enfant non explicite mais extrèmement bien 'sous-entendu' ! VOUS ÊTES PREVENUS !!

Rating : T

Paring : RoyxEdward

Résumé : C'est l'histoire où Roy entame sa première année en tant que professeur diplômé à l'école secondaire King Bradley de Central-ouest. Il y fera la rencontre d'Edward, un adolescent aux allures de perturbateur mais qui semble horriblement calme, trop calme même… Et possède un QI au dessus de 180.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Commentaire : Mwahaha ! Un si long temps d'attente pour un chapitre qui était écrit à peine le précédent posté XD. Oui, je sais, je suis horriblement diabolique, je le sais et j'en suis fière ! Je voulais vous faire languir et en plus, comme vous allez le découvrir, c'est un très court chapitre qui a, malgré tout, sa petite importance mais qui ne fera pas avancé l'histoire d'un chouïa (Oh oui, détestez-moi !!).

(Voit les lecteurs s'approcher pour la tuer) Si vous me tuez, vous ne pourrez jamais voir les MAJ de celle-ci et des autres fics, gniark ! (Voit les lecteurs s'éloigner, soupirant devant son génie face au danger) ET oui, c'est ça que de se frotter tous les jours à un nabot décongelé blond et à un autre nabot dégénéré dopé aux pocky à la fraise !

Shûichi : …. OUIIIIIN ! Yuki, elle est méchante avec moiiiiii !!

(Saphir voit Yuki lui lancer un regard noir qui se traduit par recommence-et-ça-va-barder, déglutit) Euh…. Dis, Shû je rigolais, hein ! J'étais pas sérieuse, tu sais ! (rit nerveusement)

Edward : Excuse-toi à moi aussi !

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, lilliputien !

Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT QU'IL A PARTICIPE AU CASTING DE GULLIVER CHEZ LES LILLIPUTIENS ??

Non c'est vrai ? (Rit comme une baleine alors qu'Ed s'en va en grognant) Bon allez, ce n'est pas tous les gens, mais là, il est une heure du matin et je dois terminer le chapitre 3 de Raise Your Voice dans la section Gravitation Comment ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Et oui, je me suis mise à Gravitation – et ça sous-entend un retard de MAJ qui s'allonge considérablement dès à présent, lol.

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Matsuyama :**_ Soraya ? Réponse dans ce chapitre

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Hihi, l'idée de Soraya m'est venue d'un coup, comme ça, alors que je cherchais une phrase choc pour terminer le chapitre Et oui, je suis toujours aussi imprévisible lol. Voici un chapitre spécial sur la vie de la famille Elric il y a plusieurs années !

_**Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy :**_ Edwardien ? Bien sûr, tu peux On m'a fait remarqué que ce mot apparaissait dans un des romans FMA (j'étais hébétée lol). J'en suis donc pas la créatrice, minceuh lol. Un Hohenheim sadique ? Alors prépare-toi au choc avec ma fic Trois vies, trois destins – si tu las lis – où là, nous avons droit à un vraiment méchant pas beau Alphonse ! Soraya, la sœur de Ed et Al ? Hihi, en effet mais lis ce chapitre pour en découvrir plus

_**Sabine02 :**_ Et oui, pour une fois que notre Royounet n'est pas clairvoyant ! Ca m'amuse de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Tout aussi drôle que de le faire à Ed (c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils vont si bien ensemble ? Lol). Voici la suite !

_**Mykomi :**_ Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que je suis odieusement sadique et imprévisible et que j'aime ça (particulièrement faire languir les lecteurs et les laisser sur leur faim avec un suspens 'de tous les diables' mdr). Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre, bien que court, apporte un peu d'éclaircissement au type de contrat qu'Edo a passé avec son monstre de père.

_**Lumineko :**_ Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre Hihi, comme je l'ai dis à Sabine02, j'aime énormément faire passer Roy pour un idiot –ainsi que Ed lol.

_**Shashiin :**_ Merci beaucoup et ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre apporte des réponses. Je ne sais pas s'il apporte des réponses à toutes vos questions mais au moins, il répondra aux deux primordiales : qui est Soraya et en quoi consiste ce contrat ?

_**Neptuna :**_ Tu sauras toi aussi la réponse dans ce chapitre, lol !

_**Ankoku No Neko :**_ Merci beaucoup Contente que ça te plaise :D Ma syntaxe ? (Se relit plusieurs fois) Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu écrire de bizarre. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai une façon de parler bien à moi qui se répercute dans mon écrit. Je ferais peut-être bien de me prendre une Bêta lectrice, cela éviterait ce genre de problèmes. Merci du conseil en tout cas

_**Astate :**_ La voici, plutôt froide considérant que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est écrite, cette suite que je ne poste que maintenant XD. Héhé, notre Royounet est tellement stupide dans nos deux fictions et c'est franchement agréable (ce n'est plus tellement drôle que de s'en prendre uniquement à Ed lol). Tuer Hoho ? Pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour faire souffrir Edo (et non, de ce côté-là, je ne m'arrêterai jamais, pour le plus grand déplaisir de notre alchimiste blond :D).

_**Clemh :**_ Contente que tu l'aimes :D Comme pour les autres, tu aurais la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire d'un poil de souriceau ! Alala, qu'est-ce que j'aime faire languir quand même XD.

_**Kimi-Chan :**_ Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce petit chapitre spécial « souvenirs » Apprécie ! :D

_**Jonzac :**_ Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite tant attendue Qui est Soraya ? Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas

_**Kyrieh :**_ Je suis un peu rassurée. J'avais peur que les différents passages d'humour au drame et inversement ne s'accordent pas trop. Je vois qu'apparemment, cela n'est pas le cas. Je suis rassurée Voici la suite !

_**Alice :**_ Heureuse que tu aimes. Voici la suite :)

_**Joé :**_ Et c'est fait exprès XD Voici la suite !

Chapitre spécial : Souvenirs

_« Edo, Soraya, voici votre petit frère, Alphonse » Sourit gentiment une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans envers ses __deux jumeaux blonds de six ans._

_Les yeux d'or ouverts, les deux petits observaient avec joie celui qui était désormais leur petit frère. Cette joie fut cependant bien vite écourtée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer un homme blond à la carrure plutôt imposante, qui toisa la petite famille d'un œil mauvais._

_« Alors ca y est, ce sale mioche est enfin là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. Soraya, apeurée, se terra dans les bras de sa mère tandis que Trisha et Edward, plus sûrs d'eux, toisaient l'homme avec mépris._

_« Ce mioche est ton fils, Alphonse ! » Elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles : comment pouvait-il parler ainsi d'un innocent bébé ?_

_« Ouais, ouais… » il s'approcha de sa femme, toisant du regard le petit être blotti dans les couvertures. Il eut soudain un rictus et déclara, se léchant les lèvres « Il est aussi beau que toi Ed… Il servira au moins à quelque chose. »_

_La petite Soraya, Edward et Trisha s'effarèrent sous les propos d'Hohenheim Elric. Ne pensait-il quand même pas à s'en prendre à lui aussi ?_

_La tensio__n qui s'était élevée dans la pièce retomba lorsque Soraya fut prise d'une terrible quinte de toux qui la fit cracher du sang._

_« Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! Va vite chercher un médecin ! » S'affola Trisha envers son fils, sachant que son mari, lui, ne ferait rien pour aider la petite._

_Hohenheim, pas le moins du monde inquiet envers sa progéniture, se contenta de quitter la pièce, écœuré de ce qu'il y voyait. Il espéra cependant que son Edo rentre vite à la maison. Le lit était si froid sans lui…_

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

_« Elle est partie, elle vous a abandonné ! » Déclara cruellement Hohenheim, s'amusant des regards effrayés et désespérés de sa progéniture._

_« Tu mens… » Déclara Soraya._

_« Comment oses-tu, petite sotte ? » Il gifla violemment la fillette qui tomba au sol, légèrement sonnée, avant que sa quinte de toux ne reprenne et elle se mit à cracher du sang… A nouveau « Complètement inutile… » Murmura Hohenheim._

_« Laisse-là... Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais s'il te plait… Soigne-là… » Pleura Edward, sachant très bien ce que son père attendrait de lui mais n'ayant pas le choix._

_« Viens ici, toi. » Grogna le père, empoignant violemment le bras de son fils qui ne chercha pas à se débattre._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et il poussa violemment l'enfant sur le lit avant de refermer à coup sec la porte à clefs._

_Edward, d'abord effrayé, reprit ses esprits et déclara d'une voix qui ne laissait nullement place à la discussion : « Puisque maman est partie, je m'occuperai de tout. Cependant, tu dois aussi faire ta propre partie ! Tu dois envoyer Soraya à l'hôpital et lui payé les meilleurs médecins qui pourront la soigner. Tu ne devrais pas toucher à Al et… A aucun autre enfant que tu croiseras désormais sur ta route. » Il déglutit avant de poursuivre « En échange… Je… Je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu veux ! »_

_Lorsqu'il vit son père sourire perversement et se lécher les lèvres, il sut qu'il venait de réussir un grand exploit : protéger Al et Soraya de la perversité de cette ignoble créature qui était leur père._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère était partie, elle qui avait pourtant juré de les protéger au péril de sa vie. Désormais, il lui fondrait affronter seul les ignominies d'Hohenheim Elric : Alphonse n'avait que quatre ans et Soraya était beaucoup trop faible et malade que pour s'opposer à leur géniteur._

_Il venait de faire un grand sacrifice, il le savait mais le prix en valait la chandelle : jamais cet enflure ne s'en prendrait à eux ni aucun autre enfant. Il avait réussit… En vendant son propre corps au monstre au dessus de lui qui le déshabillait lentement, avant de lui attacher les poignets aux barreaux du lit._

_Tout à coup, une douleur virulente le prit au niveau de son bassin. Une douleur à laquelle il devrait pourtant être habitué depuis le temps cependant… Hohenheim Elric était un homme qui aimait voir les autres souffrir…_

x-X-x

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, les couvertures carrément jetées par terre. Un œil sur le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était deux heures trente-quatre du matin. Passant une main sur son visage, il repensa à son rêve… Plutôt à son cauchemar.

Tout lui était revenu si brutalement… Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, Edward se souvenait toujours parfaitement du visage décomposé de sa jumelle quand elle avait apprit qu'elle allait partir à Xing pour être mieux soignée. Elle avait peur, ne voulant les laisser avec ce monstre. Mais Ed lui avait assurée que tout était fini, qu'elle devait surtout penser à se soigner et que, quand elle reviendrait, ils partiraient, elle, Al et lui, très loin, là où jamais Hohenheim Elric ne serait en mesure de les trouver.

Oui…

Ils se l'étaient tous les trois jurés… Bien qu'Alphonse, qui n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque, eut oublié cette promesse ainsi que l'existence même de Soraya.

S'extirpant du lit, il se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Resserrant lentement les pans de son pyjama, il tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre, levant le regard sur le ciel découvert complètement parsemé d'étoiles.

« Soraya… Où es-tu ? Vas-tu mieux ? » Souffla doucement Ed, laissant ses larmes couler librement de ses yeux d'or, le regard tournée vers la nuit étoilée, alors qu'une étoile filante passait en cet instant précis. « Je souhaite tant te revoir… »


	7. Le contrat de toutes les horreurs

Titre : Au nom de mon frère

Genre : Angst et romance (happy end)

Rating : T

Paring : RoyxEdward

Résumé : C'est l'histoire où Roy entame sa première année en tant que professeur diplômé à l'école secondaire King Bradley de Central-ouest. Il y fera la rencontre d'Edward, un adolescent aux allures de perturbateur mais qui semble horriblement calme, trop calme même… Et possède un QI au dessus de 180.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Commentaire : Hihi, je voulais attendre d'avoir 100 com's avant de la poster mais je me suis dit : les pauvres, ils souffrent déjà suffisamment comme ça du temps d'attente. Je suis gentille, hein ? XD Et en plus, ce chapitre est sans doute l'un des plus beau de toute la fic… (Soupir) Elle est pas belle la vie, dites-moi ? Au fait, personne ne l'a remarqué et pourtant… Dieu que c'était flagrant lol. Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une très grosse erreur en mettant l'Amérique dans le monde de FMA ; Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai corrigé rapido presto ça alors ne vous étonnez pas de lire, dans ce chapitre, que Soraya se trouve à Xing !

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Mykomi :**_ Ah bon ? Totalement fortuit, je t'assure J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce nom depuis la première où je l'ai entendu, il y a deux ans :D Voici le chapitre 6, pour ton plus grand plaisir !

_**Sabine02 :**_ Mwahaha ! T'en fais pas, il va payer ces crimes. Le prochain chapitre je pense Soraya, il faudra attendre, je n'en dis pas plus :p Voici la suite !

_**Kiku-chan :**_ VIP peut-être mais il y a une donnée de l'histoire que j'ai changée et dont tu n'es pas au courant :p Tu découvriras ce changement en lisant ce chapitre ! :D

_**Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy :**_ Héhé, depuis le temps, tu ne devrais même plus être étonnée !

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Oui je sais, son nom de famille est Hohenheim et je crois que son prénom est Van. Mais bon… Edward et Alphonse Hohenheim, ça le fait pas autant que Edward et Alphonse Elric (il faut de la classe quand on est un héro :p). Héhé, fait exprès ! Je crois même qu'il n'a jamais été autant détesté qu'en lisant cette fic :D Et oui, une tite jumelle. Qui est-elle ? Où est-elle ? Il faut lire ce chapitre pour le savoir :p

_**Jonzac :**_ Contente que ça t'ait plu malgré la petitesse du chapitre ! Tu seras ravi de celui-ci, cependant, j'en suis sûr !

_**Chibi-Suki :**_ Vos désirs sont des ordres…. Même si ça fait deux mois que tu attends :p Voici la suite, lol.

_**Miyu :**_ Possible ? Je pense bien que oui, tous les lecteurs n'ont jamais détesté autant Hoho que depuis qu'ils suivent cette fic :p Quand le RoyEd va commencer ? Une chose est sûre, c'est pas dans celui-ci ! Et pas dans le prochain chapitre non plus :p Mais lis d'abord ce chapitre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles :D

_**Joé :**_ Je le sais et j'en suis fière (c'est ça le pire !).

_**Ankoku No Neko :**_ Héhé, j'avais prévenu :p Plus de précisions et plus de descriptions ? Mmh… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour modifier ça Voici la suite en attendant :D

_**Astate :**_ Euh… En effet, je ne pense pas XD Et non, je n'ai nullement honte de ce que je vous fais subir, de toute cette frustration que je vous fais ressentir… J'en suis même très fier :p Voici la suite qui, je pense te frustreras moins mais te frustreras quand même :p

_**Alice :**_ Voici la suite

_**Kimi-chan :**_ Héhé :p Voici la suite :D

_**Kyrieh :**_ Roy ? Non, t'en fais pas, j'ai eu pitié de sa stupidité pour ce chapitre :p Je suis en tout cas très contente que l'histoire te plaise et oui, le RoyEd est bien prévu mais… Il sera pas là avant un tit moment, disons…. :p (Et oui tu supposes bien…. (spoiler) Soraya apparait hihi)

_**Roxasette :**_ Contente d'avoir répondu à ton attente :) Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te ravira également :D

_**Lasy-ha :**_ La voici, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre :p

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Dites, les amis… VOUS ETIEZ AU COURANT QU'ILS ALLAIENT FAIRE UN NOUVEL ANIME FMA ?? QUI VA SUIVRE LE MANGA CETTE FOIS ?? moi, je l'ai appris ce week-end Ca va s'appeler : Shinsetsu FullMetal, un truc du genre, je pense :p Je suis impatiente ! (bien que, pour notre pauvre Hughes, ça ne change pas grande chose pour lui XD)**

Chapitre 6 : Le contrat de toutes les horreurs !

_« Nii-san… » Murmura doucement une petite aux longs cheveux d'or coiffés de deux hautes couettes et aux doux orbes d'or enfantins._

Ed se réveilla, les dernières paroles de sa jumelle ancrées dans sa mémoire. Il se frotta les yeux, s'étira avant de s'extirper du lit, ébloui par les rayons du soleil lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

Il resta ainsi, pensif, quand Roy rentra dans la chambre.

« Ed ? » Demanda doucement l'homme, ne voulant pas effrayer l'adolescent.

Cependant, celui-ci, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, sursauta et se tourna, affolé, vers la porte, avant de se calmer en y reconnaissant la silhouette de son professeur.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » S'excusa Roy, souriant nerveusement.

« Ce-ce n'est rien… » Souffla Edward. Il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre et replongea dans ses pensées.

Il trembla lorsqu'il sentit Roy s'asseoir à ses côtés et celui-ci, comprenant de travers, pensa que l'adolescent avait froid et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, faisant tressaillir à nouveau le blond.

« Tu es plutôt frileux, tu sais. » Rit doucement le jeune professeur.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Se dégagea violemment Ed, effrayé par le contact bien trop proche à son goût.

« Ed… » Roy ne comprit pas le brusque changement d'attitude. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent trembler à nouveau et mettre ses bras à l'entour de son corps, la tête courbée, le regard fuyant, comme s'il tenait de se cacher, quelque chose, à l'intérieur de lui, lui fit monter un pressentiment de mauvais augure.

Il retenta une approche et, lorsque le garçon le repoussa à nouveau violemment, lâchant un léger cri de surprise et de terreur, son inquiétude des premiers jours revint et il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question qui lui avait tant brûlé les lèvres depuis le premier jour :

« Edward… Ton père ne faisait pas que vous battre, n'est-ce pas ? » Et, sous la crispation nouvelle de l'adolescent qui tenta de sortir de la pièce, Roy comprit soudainement et maudit son imbécilité qui lui avait fait penser à une histoire d'amour en observant le garçon si rêveur ces derniers jours.

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? » Demanda-t-il, empêchant l'adolescent de fuir.

« Ca ne regarde personne ! » Marmonna Ed, tentant de franchir l'obstacle que représentait le professeur entre lui et la porte.

« Si Ed. Ce genre de choses est inadéquat entre un père et son fils. Il n'avait pas le droit de vous faire ça. Il doit être jugé ! » Lança Roy, maintenant furieux comme une effroyable vérité se dévoilaient à ses yeux : En plus de les battre, leur père les avait forcé à avoir un rapport intime avec eux !

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !! » S'exulta violemment Ed, poussant l'homme dans l'espoir de s'échapper.

« POURQUOI, EDWARD ? » Lâcha Roy, excédé.

« PARCE QUE CA FAISAIT PARTIE DU CONTRAT, BORDEL ! » S'énerva Ed, frappant le torse du professeur avant de se laisser mollement tomber sur les genoux, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux… Il ne prit conscience de ses paroles que lorsque la voix de Roy s'éleva quelques instants plus tard, de manière douce :

« Quel contrat ? De quoi parles-tu, Ed ? »

Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge et, ne parvenant pas à refouler les larmes qui continuaient sans cesse de glisser le long de ses joues, Edward s'effondra véritablement, s'auto-traitant d'imbécile et d'autres jurons qui surprirent Roy.

« Imbécile… Andouille… Ed, t'es le type le plus con et le plus désespérant que t'as jamais rencontré de toute ta vie…. Fallait pas parler de ça… Non…. Fallait surtout pas… Soraya… Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi, petite sœur… »

« _Une petite sœur ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue… Lui serait-il arrivé la même chose qu'à sa mère ?_ » Pensa Roy, étreignant délicatement le garçon, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage et désirant soulager sa peine.

« Votre père est en prison, Ed. Il ne pourra plus rien vous faire. Ni à Alphonse, ni à toi… Ni à cette Soraya…. Où est-elle, Edward ? Qu'en a fait votre père ? » La question était urgente, qui savait où elle était et si elle était encore même vivante !

« Elle est en sécurité.. Quelque part où sa maladie est soignée… IL dit toujours la vérité… Que ce soit à propos d'elle ou de maman… Alors elle est en sécurité.

« Votre mère ? »

« Il nous a toujours dit que maman ne nous aimait pas… Qu'elle permettait ce qu'il se passait… Que c'était notre faute… Que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de nous quitter, de fuir sans nous…. Elle ne nous aimait pas…. Elle ne l'a jamais fait… » Les yeux de l'adolescent était dangereusement vide de tout et Roy n'aimait pas ce regard.

« Non. C'est faux, Edward. Votre mère vous aimait beaucoup. Et elle voulait vous protéger. C'est pourquoi votre père l'a assassiné… »

« Assassinée ? NON !! ELLE NOUS A ABANDONNE !! » Le garçon mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant rien entendre de ce que Roy avait à dire, persuadé de la véracité des dires de son père.

« RAPPELLE-TOI DE SON CORPS DANS LE CONGELATEUR DE VOTRE APPARTEMENT ! » Roy savait que c'était plutôt macabre à dire mais il fallait bien faire affronter la réalité au garçon et, à vrai dire, le souvenir du corps de Trisha Elric, enfermée depuis des années dans ce congélateur, était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. « Votre père a tout avouée à la police, dans l'espérance d'obtenir une peine moins lourde tout en se faisant passé pour un malade mentalement. Je le sais depuis quelques jours mais j'attendais que vous en parliez de vous-même pour le révéler. »

« … » Le garçon ne dit rien et releva la tête, les yeux d'or toujours brillants de larme. Roy sourit, ravi d'avoir son attention et poursuivit :

« Pendant des années, elle n'a jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit, apeurée des coups qui pleuvaient sur elle, mais principalement de la menace qu'il faisait continuellement à votre encontre. Le soir de sa mort, elle a pris son courage à deux mains et lui a annoncé qu'elle le quittait et qu'elle vous emmenait. C'était ça ou bien elle le dénonçait. Votre mère, malgré tout ce qu'il faisait, l'aimait certainement encore et ne voulait pas le détruire. Mais il est rentré dans une rage folle et il l'a battue à mort. Edward… Votre père a enfermé votre mère dans le congélateur alors qu'elle était encore vivante ! »

« Elle était… Vivante… » Souffla le garçon, les yeux écarquillés, s'imaginant l'horreur qu'avait constitué les derniers instants de sa mère.

« Veux-tu laisser passer Ed ? Ne veux-tu pas la venger en donnant à votre père, au meurtrier de votre mère, les charges les plus lourdes et inimaginables possibles ? Lui faire payer tous ses crimes dans leur totalité ? Ou bien préfères-tu l'aider à sortir de prison ? » Il attrapa l'adolescent aux épaules, le forçant à établir le contact visuel. « Parce que c'est ce qu'il va se passer Ed. Il est actuellement entrain de se faire passer pour un déséquilibrer mental mais qui est soignable. S'il parvient à ses fins, il ne sera qu'enfermer dans un centre le temps de sa « réhabilitation » et, une fois sorti, le calvaire recommencera pour vous ! »

Il laissa le temps à l'adolescent de digérer les paroles, caressant tendrement les mèches d'or. Il voulut encore poser des questions concernant Soraya mais il jugea qu'Edward avait eut son compte d'émotions pour le jour.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le cadet Elric, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et, ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, Alphonse accourut lui aussi dans les bras du professeur.

« Ni-san… Je… J'ai l'impression de connaitre cette Soraya… Mais je ne m'en souviens plus… »

« Tu n'avais que quatre ans, Al, quand Soraya a quitté la maison… » Souffla Ed qui, d'abord surpris d'entendre la voix de son frère, se décida ensuite à parler de tout. « Elle ma jumelle… Mais contrairement à moi, elle est née d'une santé fort fragile et avait besoin d'énormément de soins. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle maman laissait faire papa. J'étais également d'accord avec ça. Soraya était ma sœur et, déjà à cette époque, je veillais sur elle du mieux que je pouvais. Et puis, Al, tu es arrivé. Papa… Papa avait déjà de grands projets pour toi et maman, Soraya et moi, âgés de huit ans, nous étions effrayés de ce que tu pourrais subir. Je me souviens…. Que maman nous avait parlé que bientôt, elle nous emmènerait loin de là… Et qu'on pourrait vivre heureux… »

« Et… Où est Nee-chan ? » Demanda Al, des souvenirs plutôt vagues d'une fillette ressemblant étrangement à son frère apparaissant de ses plus lointains souvenirs.

« Quand maman est partie… Qu'il nous a fait croire qu'elle nous avait abandonné… J'ai su qu'il était de mon devoir de tout faire pour vous protéger… Alors, j'ai passé un contrat avec lui… Il ne devait toucher à aucun de vous deux, ni à aucun enfant qu'il viendrait jamais à croiser. Il devait envoyer Soraya à Xing pour qu'elle se fasse soigner dans le meilleur établissement hospitalier. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui tant il est radin ! Il se devait aussi de faire semblant de nous aimer en public, et de nous alimenter correctement pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il devait faire également en sorte que, lors de ses violents sauts d'humeur, il n'y ait aucune trace visible sur nos corps. En échange…. En échange, j'acceptais de partager son lit… J'acceptais tout ce qu'il me proposait, même de me vendre à d'autres hommes pour lui rapporter de l'argent… »

Roy écarquilla les yeux, effarés sous l'aveu de l'adolescent aux yeux d'or. Jamais il ne se serait douté un seul instant que le calvaire des deux garçons ait pu atteindre un tel paroxysme !

« Comment… Comment as-tu fait, Edward ? Comment as-tu pu supporter tout ça tout au long de ces années ? » Roy était intrigué. En voyant Edward, jamais personne ne pourrait se douter d'une telle chose. Le garçon lui-même ne semblait pas se rendre de compte du poids énorme qui avait longtemps pesé sur ces frêles mais pourtant fortes épaules.

« Je… Je savais que j'étais le seul qui pouvait changer la situation… Je ne voulais pas qu'Al et Soraya puisse subir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce qu'il me faisait. Ils étaient encore si purs comparés à moi… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser les souiller comme il l'avait fait avec moi… Je devais protéger leur pureté… » Les sanglots de garçon, qui s'étaient calmés quelques minutes auparavant, reprirent de plus belle, faisant hoqueter le garçon, rendant ses paroles presque incompréhensibles.

« Toi aussi tu es pur, Ni-chan ! » Lança soudain une voix joyeuse qui fit sursauter les trois qui s'enlaçaient toujours.

« … Toi… » Edward écarquilla les yeux, ne voulant croire à l'apparition qui se tenait devant eux.

Un corps plutôt petit pour l'âge de la personne, svelte, de longs cheveux d'or coiffés en une haute queue de cheval, des yeux d'or aussi ravageur et pétillants que ceux d'Edward….

Devant eux, se dressait fièrement, les mains sur les hanches, une jeune fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'ainé de la famille Elric. Portant une robe bleue à bretelle, la jeune fille cligna de l'oeildroit et lança :

« Je suis revenue comme promis… Ni-chan ! »


	8. A nouveau réunis

Titre : Au nom de mon frère

Genre : Angst et romance (happy end)

Rating : T

Pairing : RoyxEdward

Résumé : C'est l'histoire ou Roy entame sa première année en tant que professeur diplômé à l'école secondaire King Bradley de Central-ouest. Roy y fera la rencontre d'Edward, un adolescent aux allures du perturbateur (car il a souvent des blessures sur son corps) mais qui semble horriblement calme, trop calme même… Et possède un QI au dessus de 180.  
Il découvrira par la suite l'horreur que vivent Ed et Al (surtout Ed) et fera tout pour les aider.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Commentaire : Vous l'attendiez, hein ? Et bien, le voici tout chaud, tout frais. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a beaucoup de fautes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire et je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur !

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Chibi-Suki :**_ Désolée. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour pondre ce chapitre. Mais je promets que désormais ; les choses sont arrangées et que plus jamais il n'y aura autant de retard pour les mises à jour de mes fics ! Voici la suite !

_**Kiku-chan :**_ Hé hé, d'une certaine façon, tu as raison. Mais Soraya n'est pas la jumelle d'Edo pour rien ! Enfin tu le découvriras en lisant ce chapitre :D Bonne lecture :P

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Que va-t-il se passer ? Et bien, faut lire pour le savoir ! XD

_**Draya Falton :**_ Très contente que tu aimes ^^ Cette fis fait partie de mes bijoux. Quand je pense que, à la base, je l'avais écrite sur un coup de tête. Je suis toujours étonnée du succès qu'elle rencontre ! Bonne lecture :D

_**Anku No Neko :**_ Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Elle est bien constructive et ça, j'aime énormément :D J'ai pris compte de tes remarques et je ferai attention à l'avenir concernant le suspens des fins de chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira et encore désolée de l'attente !

_**Jonzac :**_ Qui est-elle ? Comment elle a fait pour rentrer ? Tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre :D

_**Cold Music :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents :)

_**Sabine02 :**_ Tu trouveras la réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre :D

_**Midorikawa-chan :**_ Ressembler trait pour trait à Winry ? Non. Vois-là plutôt qu'une version fille d'Edward. Avec plus de poitrines que de pectoraux XD

_**Kimi-chan :**_ Peut-être XD Faut lire pour savoir ! Un lemon… Je n'en ai pas spécialement prévu pour cette histoire mais je peux toujours y réfléchir :D

_**Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy :**_ Contente que tu aies aimée ! Voici la suite !

_**Mykomi :**_ Très heureuse que les émotions passent comme je le veux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_**Astate :**_ Mais j'aime torturer les gens, mwa XD T'en fais pas pour Hoho ? Il payera bientôt ^^ Je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé de quelle façon. Sûrement avec une belle fin dramatique comme je les aime :D

_**Miyu :**_ Mwahaha ! Rassure-toi, j'ai eu pitié de toi : le RoyEd va avoir une (petite) évolution dans ce chapitre :D

_**Sara the Best :**_ Pour être honnête… Oui XD Mais elle est originale surtout :P (lance le chapitre à Sara the best) Voilà de la nourriture pour toi :D

_**NDLA :**_ Alors tu sera servie dans ce chapitre !!!!

_**Fmaetmoi :**_ Pour le nouvel anime de FMA, on peut le regarder en streaming légal sur dailymotion :D Ils en sont déjà au quatrième épisode et… J'adore *_* Voici la suite !!!

x-X-x

Chapitre 7 : A nouveau réunis

« Soraya… » Ed n'osait y croire. Après tant d'années, elle se dressait fièrement devant lui, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je crois que… Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. » Sourit la jeune adolescente.

« Mais comment diable es-tu entrée, toi ? » Demanda Roy, soudainement réveillé.

« J'ai tourné la poigné et j'ai poussé la porte. » Répondit la jeune fille, comme si c'était une évidence.

« … Pas ta jumelle pour rien… » Soupira Roy, en regardant Edward du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci soupira, blasé « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a le corps fragile qu'elle est plus douce… »

Edward se leva, aidé de Soraya. Il s'essuya les yeux avant de se jeter subitement sur sa jumelle, l'entourant d'une douce étreinte.

« Tu m'as manqué… » Soraya eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle resserra à son tour son étreinte.

« Nous nous étions promis de nous retrouver, Oni-chan. Et une promesse est une promesse. » Murmura la jeune fille.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux interrompre ce moment de retrouvaille mais… Bien, je ne crois pas que la chambre de Ni-chan soit propice à la discussion. » Lança Al.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et Roy emmena le petit monde au salon. Une grande discussion s'entama aussitôt.

« Quand je suis arrivée à Xing, j'ai très vite déchanté. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, IL n'avait pas de trouvé de famille d'accueil, ni d'hôpital pour me soigner. J'ai erré pendant des jours dans la capitale, jouer les mendiantes, me faisant tabassée à certaines occasions. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Pour notre promesse de nous réunir tous ensemble, un jour, pour fuir l'enfer. »

La jeune fille reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre son récit :

« Six mois lus tard, je suis tombée par hasard sur une petite fille perde. Bien que je ne comprenne rien à ce qu'elle me racontait, j'ai prise avec moi et j'ai essayé de retrouver sa famille. Nous y sommes parvenues une semaine plus tard et, sa famille, tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, a pris soin de moi et de ma maladie pour me remercier. J'ai pu apprendre la langue, les coutumes, guérir de ma maladie et acquérir assez de courage pour revenir ici. »

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Face à ce silence pesant, Roy préféra s'éclipser et préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand il revint, ce fut pour retrouver les trois adolescents dans la même position que lorsqu'il les avait quittés.

« Une retrouvaille l'estomac vie n'est en rien une retrouvaille. Je propose que nous allions nous restaurer un peu. » Sa voix suave réveillèrent Ed, Al et Soraya qui se levèrent tels des automates et suivirent docilement Roy en cuisine.

Roy soupira à nouveau. S'ils avaient été très bavards les premiers instants, le silence qui s'était installé depuis commençait à lui peser royalement. Il retenta de lancer la conversation.

« Alors dis-moi, Soraya…. Je peux t'appeler Soraya, n'est-ce pas ? » Devant l'acquiescement de la jeune fille, il reprit « Quels études fais-tu ? »

« J'ai arrêté les études à l'âge de seize ans. J'ai travaillé pendant deux ans comme dame de compagnie pour Mademoiselle Sû, la fille que j''ai rencontré à mon arrivée à Xing. »

« Envisages-tu de reprendre, maintenant que tu es à Amestris ? » Demanda Edward.

Soraya sourit avant de répondre « Non, Edward. Je ne resterai pas à Amestris indéfiniment. Je suis au service de la famille Young. Je suis revenue juste pour m'assurer que vous étiez en sûreté. Ce qui est le cas apparemment. » Elle lança un regard envers Roy. Celui-ci la regarda à son tour, légèrement troublé du sourire mystérieux qu'elle lui lança.

« Mais… » Edward ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Alors pourquoi ?

« Ed… La vie ne se déroule pas comme on veut le prévoir. J'ai choisi ma vocation. Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous étiez devenus. Maintenant que je suis rassurée, je peux repartir l'esprit tranquille et vivre ma vie. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !!! » S'énerva soudainement Ed, levant une ambiance plus que tendue. « ET NOTRE PROMESSE, HEIN ? Celle que s'on retrouverait et qu'on fuirait, ENSEMBLE ? Comment t'as pu oublier ça !!! »

Il quitta précipitamment la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer bruyamment. Alphonse se leva, prêt à rejoindre son aîné, inquiet pour lui. Mais Roy le fit rasseoir. « _Toi et Soraya avez des choses à vous raconter._ » Il quitta ensuite la maison à son tour, à la recherche d'un adolescent sans aucun doute déboussolé et enragé.

Il le retrouva une demi-heure plus tard, dans le parc central, sous une pluie battante. Appuyé contre un arbre, les genoux relevés pour cacher son visage, il ne bougeait plus, donnant l'impression d'une statue aux airs humains.

« Edward… » Il s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent et le força à relever la tête. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, les larmes du blond étaient malgré tout assez visibles.

« Je pensais que notre promesse était importante à ses yeux… »

« Vous n'étiez que des enfants. Depuis, elle a trouvé sa voie et n'aspire qu'à ce que vous trouviez la votre.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? Qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur plus tôt que vous ? Qu'elle ne soit pas revenue vous chercher plus tôt ? Qu'elle soit heureuse alors que vous croulez sous le malheur depuis longtemps ? »

Edward se mordilla la lèvre et détourna les yeux, incapable de répondre. Il savait que sa colère était injustifiée. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Soraya d'avoir voulu connaître égoïstement le bonheur avant de prendre de leurs nouvelles. Et pourtant… Et pourtant il devait admettre qu'il était horriblement jaloux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire : je me suis sacrifié pour rien…. J'ai subi ces… Monstruosités pour rien.

« Il ne servira à rien de se morfondre sous cette pluie. » Déclara Roy. « Rentrons avant que nous n'attrapions un rhume. »

Alors qu'Edward, d'accord avec lui, s'apprêtait à se relever, Roy, lui eut une autre idée. Il retira son manteau, couvrit l'adolescent avant de le soulever dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- » Interloqué, l'adolescent pris du temps avant de réagir et de se débattre.

« J'ai bien vue ta petite crise de jalousie, monsieur-j'ai-envie-de-me-faire-traiter-comme-une-princesse ! » Sourit méchamment le professeur.

« Que-QUOI ? SALE BATAAAAARD !!! » Et malgré les cris furibonds du blondinet, Roy le ramena tel quel jusqu'à la maison.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la demeure, le noiraud se décida enfin à relâcher Ed. Mais au même moment, l'adolescent eut la brillant idée de s'agiter et ils perdirent tous deux l'équilibre. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, Edward sous Roy, le souffle coupé.

Ils rougirent de gêne quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. L'or rencontrant l'onyx, l'onyx rencontrant l'or. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un cri de surprise s'éleva dans les airs qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Je… Je crois que nous allons vous laissez seule. Vous semblez avoir… Comment dire… » Raconta à toute vitesse Soraya, rouge de gêne.

Al reprit pour elle : « Des tas de choses à vous raconter ! Soraya-nee-san, viens, je vais te montrer la ville ! A plus tard vous deux ! »

« ATTENDEZ ! » S'écria Ed.

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Rajouta Roy.

Cependant, seules la porte d'entrée et quelques éclats de rire leur répondirent. Ils étaient partis. Roy et Edward se regardèrent à nouveau et détournèrent vivement la tête, les joues cramoisies.

« Tu… Tu devrais aller te sécher. » Dit doucement Roy, après quelques secondes.

« Euh… Oui. »

Le blond grimpa rapidement les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Roy, pendant ce temps, reprenait sa respiration. Que s'était-il passé ? Il revit le moment où les yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Ce qu'il avait ressenti… Un sentiment étrange mais pourtant agréable. Que cela pouvait-il être ?

De son côté, Edward était plongé dans les mêmes pensées. Il se demandait également comment n'avait-il pu pas se sentir inconfortable avec la proximité soudaine de son professeur ? Il n'avait ressenti aucuns frissons, aucuns tremblements, aucuns dégoûts. Juste un bien-être comme il n'en avait plus ressenti. Laissant échapper un éternuement, il décida de laisser de côté ces quelques questions et de se concentrer plutôt sur la meilleure manière d'éviter un bon rhume !

Après une bonne douche bien chaude ce fut un Edward content et ravi qui se rendit dans la cuisine, histoire de finir un déjeuner qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette journée se destinait à être mauvaise. En effet, à peine fut-il assit qu'il dut se relever car la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée s'était fait entendre. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver, sur le pas de la porte, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs chevaux blonds tenus en un chignon et aux stricts yeux ambre, encadrés par une fine paire de lunettes rectilignes.

« Edward Elric ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'un air sévère.

« Oui, c'est moi » Répondit d'un ton monotone l'adolescent, comme à chaque fois qu'il côtoyait quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je me présente, Riza Hawkeye. Je suis l'assistante sociale en charge de votre dossier. »

« … »

Le jeune blond la laissa entrer et, sans un mot, il partit chercher son jeune professeur. Celui-ci, une fois avertit de la situation, détala comme un lapin après de la jeune femme, s'excusant, au passage, du comportement du garçon.

« J'irai droit au but. » Répondit-elle simplement « Je suis ici afin de vérifier que monsieur Elric et son jeune frère vivent dans de bonnes conditions. »

« Naturellement » Fit Roy, l'invitant à entrer dans le salon.

Quelques heures plus tard, les discussions prirent fin et, alors qu'Edward se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, l'assistante sociale en profita pour prendre Roy à part.

« Je vais être franche avec vous. Le fait que vous soyez son professeur ne joue pas en votre faveur. Cependant, au vue de son passé chargé, je peux dire que monsieur Elric vit dans les conditions optimales au bon développement de sa santé psychique. En ce qui concerne Alphonse Elric, je devrai repasser dans la semaine avant de pouvoir compléter mon rapport. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. » Souffla le professeur de latin « Dites-moi… S'il y avait de plus lourdes charges à porter contre Hohenheim Elric, est-ce que nous sommes toujours dans les temps ou bien l'enquête est-elle pratiquement bouclée ? »

La jeune femme le toisa du regard quelques instants avant de répondre « S'il y a des éléments plus lourds que ceux déjà porter à l'encontre de leur père, n'hésitez pas à avertir immédiatement la police chargé de l'enquête. Toute fois, tout ce qui concerne ces enfants doit me revenir en premier. S'ils ont quelque chose à ajouter ou bien à avouer, c'est à moi qu'ils doivent en parler en premier. Seul mon rapport sera pris en compte dans un tel cas. »

Roy acquiesça de la tête. Et alors qu'il guida la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie, il ne se douta pas un seul instant que leur conversation avait été écoutée à leur insu par un jeune blond aux yeux dorés.

« Et bien, je me sens un peu soulagé…. » Soupira Roy, rentrant dans la cuisine. Il aperçut le jeune Edward attablé aux fourneaux et il sourit légèrement, bien que le trouble du à ce qu'il s'était passé tantôt revint le perturber.

« Je… » Edward s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, laissant prolonger un silence curieux, avant de reprendre un peu plus doucement. « J'ai longuement réfléchi… Concernant mon père. »

Roy se tut, en attente de la suite. Il espérait vraiment que le blond s'était enfin décidé à porter plainte pour tous ces abus subis pendant des années.

« Pour être honnête… Je suis effrayé. Je sais que si je porte plainte, il y aura bien un moment ou un autre où je devrais le confronter. Pourtant, je veux le lui faire payer… Mais j'ai si peur. » Edward se tourna face à Roy et le noiraud put apercevoir des larmes dans les yeux d'or. Le jeune garçon hoqueta avant de reprendre « Que si, malgré tout, il parvenait à s'en sortir, hein ? Je… Je ne veux pas qu'Al soit blessé… Je ne veux plus revivre ça ! »

Roy s'avança près de l'adolescent et, hésita quelques secondes avant d'étreindre Ed. Il le laissa pleurer un bon moment, préférant attendre que les sanglots se calment avant de poursuivre la discussion. Quand enfin les sanglots s'estompèrent, ne laissant place qu'à la respiration un peu erratique du blond, Roy reprit :

« Avec de telles charges portées à son encontre, penses-tu vraiment qu'il évitera le peloton d'exécution, hum ? » Il offrit un mouchoir au jeune garçon qui le prit délicatement pour essuyer ses yeux et se moucher « Tu as changé, Edward. »

« J'ai… Changé ? » Il inclina légèrement la tête, les yeux d'or emplis de curiosité, faisant pouffé de rire Roy qui le voyait comme un petit chiot en cet instant.

« Je me rappelle qu'il y a encore peu de temps, le monde à l'entour de toi avait très peu d'importance. Tu semblais si peu attentionné à ce qu'il se passait autour de toi qui ne concernait pas ton frère. Tu semblais très apeuré aussi, comme si tu portais un lourd secret sur tes épaules qui ne devait être dévoilé à tous prix. A près l'arrestation de votre père, tu étais plus renfermé que d'habitude, plus rêveur je dirais. La moindre mention de ton père ou des événements qui s'étaient déroulé à l'époque où vous viviez encore avec lui te braquaient de peur ou de colère. T refusais de parler. Aujourd'hui, je vois un adolescent libre de ses mouvements, libre de penser, d'agir comme il le souhaite. Un adolescent qui, désormais, n'a plus à vivre, ni à craindre, sous l'emprise de son père. »

« Je vois…. » Fut la seule réponse d'Edward qui fronça les sourcils.

Roy laissa l'adolescent à ses pensées. Cela lui ferait du bien d'être confronté à la réalité des choses, il en était intimement persuadé.

« Je le ferai. » Ces mots prononcés réveillèrent Roy de sa torpeur.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Edward soupira avant de reprendre, un sourire musé pendu à ses lèvres « Mademoiselle Hawkeye doit repasser dans la semaine pour discuter avec Alphonse, non ? Quand elle reviendra, je lui parlerai. Je veux que ce bâtard paie pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. Je ne peux peut-être pas récupérer ma pureté. Mais je peux au moins m'assurer que cet enfoiré se retrouve sur le peloton d'exécution ou bien finisse sa vie derrière les barreaux. »

Roy sourit, fier de la décision de l'adolescent. Il voulut s'avancer pour frotter les cheveux d'or du garçon, comme pour féliciter un enfant de sa bonne action quand quelque chose l'interpella.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir indiqué quoi que ce soit quant au retour de Mademoiselle Hawkeye dans la semaine, dis-moi… Je ne savais pas que tu étais un petit curieux, Ed. »

Il vit le garçon pâlir légèrement. Roy paniqua un instant, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu bien dire ou fait de mal. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les joues du blond gonfler et rougir qu'il comprit que l'adolescent devant rouge de colère :

« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL A ETE ENGAGE PAR LES MILITAIRES POUR DES MISSIONS D'ESPIONNAGE ??? »

Roy éclata de rire. Il semblait qu'Edward faisait un véritable complexe au sujet de sa taille. Si tel était le cas, les prochains jours allaient devenir véritablement… Amusants !


End file.
